Breaking Laws With Love
by rebecca2200
Summary: Sora and Riku really love each other. The only problem is that Riku is 17 and Sora is only 8. The people of Destiny Island just cant seem to accept their love. I mean its illegal! SoraxRiku/DantexLeon yaoi lemons
1. Rainy Days and Moving

Editted by Lifes.Lover 

--BEGGINING--

"Riku! Would you wake up already? We're leaving!" yelled a voice from downstairs.

Riku sat up in his bed, scratching the back of his head. He took a long stretch and finally, resentfully, stood up. He checked his wrist watch to see what time it was. 8:00 a.m. - time to leave. Leave his house, his friends, everything! Riku hated the fact he had to move. He loved living here in Twilight Town. He had all of his friends here. Now he was leaving everything behind.

"Riku! Get down here now!" called the same voice from before. Riku rolled his eyes and quickly changed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of gray baggy sweat pants.

He had nothing else to wear 'cause everything else was packed. He picked up a backpack that he would carry with him in the car. It was filled with his PJ's, toothbrush, hairbrush, iPod, cell phone, sketch pad, and a picture of his whole group of friends from here in Twilight Town. He slipped his fingers over it, looking at all the faces. There was Hayner, Pence, Olette, Wakka, Naminé, and Tidus; all of the best friends that he's had for almost his entire life.

He had already said goodbye to them yesterday. Trying to see if saying goodbye before he left would be easier, but, it really wasn't. The goodbyes they had all shared were filled with hugs and many tears.

He walked out the door, stopping quickly in the door frame to take one last look into his room. This was the room he grew up in. He had lived in this very town, this very house, slept in this very room for his entire life!

"Riku! Don't make me say it again!"

"Fine already, I'm coming!" Riku yelled back.

He frowned and finally left his room. He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, not really knowing why, though. Maybe it was just instinct for this was what he was used to do every morning: get up and go down stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Riku, come on. We're leaving now," said Riku's mother from behind him.

"Kay, I'm leaving now." Riku smiled at her, trying to hide his sadness. But his mother caught on, looking at him sympathetically. She didn't want to move away from here, either. She loved this place as well. It was Riku's father who was making them all move- some kind of business deal. "Everything will be okay, alright?" Riku nodded at her then walked past her, out the front door and right into the back seat of the car. He completely ignored his father yelling at him about how he took forever, and shit like that.

It was as though Riku was never good enough for his father. He always pointed out the wrong things in Riku, never acknowledging the good things. Like with Riku's hair. His father always nagged at him, telling him to cut it because he looked like a girl. Riku would just ignore him, but finally Riku did cut his hair, pretty short, too if you asked Riku. But, of course, it wasn't short enough for his father, so Riku then shaved his head. It still wasn't good enough for him because then he yelled at him, saying he looked like a psycho.

Riku never realized, until now, that the car was moving and they were practically out of the town now. Riku didn't dare turn to look at the town. That would just leave him crying again, and his father yelling at him, telling him to grow up. Riku was 17; he was a big boy. Not some baby who cried about everything. He was supposed to be the strong football player his father wanted him to be. But, the truth was that Riku hated playing football. All he wanted to do was become an artist. He loved doing it, and he was really good at it also. _'Drawing is for faggots, alright, Riku? You're not some faggot, are you?'_ his father would yell him when he was caught sketching in his sketchpad.

'_No, sir, I'm not.'_

'_Good! Now, why don't you make yourself useful and get me a beer._

But, what Riku's father really didn't know was that he actually was a faggot. He was gay but no one knew this, except for his mother, and Tidus, his closest friend. He actually had his first kiss with Tidus. When they were young, about eight to nine years of age, they were kind of like an item. Their parents said it was just a phase that they would both get over, eventually. Tidus got over it, but Riku never actually did.

Three hours had already passed while driving. That means… only five more to go. 'Damn!' Riku thought to himself. This would take forever! This new town was definitely in the middle of nowhere. The town had the weirdest name, too: Destiny Island. What kind of name is that?

Riku suddenly became really tired… probably from all the thinking he was doing. This would help make the trip go faster, though, at least. His eyes started fluttering close, as sleep took over him.

--

"Sora, get in here. You're going to catch a cold," pleaded a woman to her young eight year old son.

Sora was outside, in their driveway, dancing around. He was jumping and frolicking all around, in the pouring rain. After he heard his mother call for him, he stopped and rolled his eyes at his mother. She was always over protective of him. He could take care of himself since he was a whole eight years old now.

"Okay, I'm coming," Sora whined, walking past his mother who was holding the front door open for him.

"Alright, dinner is ready so let's eat."

It was only Sora and his mom now. After his father left them for another woman, who was only 21, it had been just him and his mom. Sora liked it that way, though. He liked living without a lot of people around. They ate dinner and talked about their day and all that usual family dinner stuff.

After he was finished, Sora managed to convince his mother to let him go out in the rain, again. He ran outside, jumping and dancing again. He loved the rain so much. His grandmother, before she died, used to tell him that God was in the rain. 'Whenever it rains it means that someone special to you is sad. This could be a friend, a family member, or maybe even someone you don't even know yet.' His grandmother would say to him. Sora decided that, if someone important to him was sad when it was raining, then dancing and being happy when it rained would make them happy somehow.

Sora heard a car drive by. He turned around to see who it was. Here on Destiny Island everyone knew everyone. That was the bad thing about living in a small town. News traveled pretty fast here. But the only thing different was that Sora didn't recognize these people. He waved anyway because Sora was very friendly. The people in the front just ignored him as they passed by, so Sora looked to see if there was anyone in the backseat. There was a teenage boy with silky silver hair watching him out the window. Sora waved and smiled even bigger at him. The teenager just held his hand up to the window to wave back, but, before he knew it, the car was turning into a driveway. Actually they were turning into the driveway next to Sora's house.

Sora watched them walk out of the car and greet the mover's truck pulling in behind them. He watched as the silver haired boy stepped out of the car, slowly, and leaned up against the car. He was facing the ground. He looked really sad to Sora. Sora couldn't help but stare at him. He was the most amazing looking human he had ever seen. He had a nice body, and his hair looked so soft that Sora had to hold himself back to not run up to him and touch it.

The silver haired boy looked up at him like he could sense someone was watching him. He locked eyes with the young boy who quickly looked down at the ground, blushing like crazy.

"Riku, come on: help us move some stuff into the house." His father yelled.

So his name was Riku, huh?

--END--


	2. Fights and Ice Cream

Chapter 2: Edited by Lifes.Lover. Thanks again, and enjoy everyone! )

--BEGGINING--

Finally Riku and his family were done with unpacking everything. He was so tired. That really tired him out. Who was that boy, though- the one dancing. He figured that would be his new next door neighbor now. Great! He has crazies for neighbors.

Riku walked outside to his new front porch. He couldn't stand being in that house. His father was already yelling at his mother for some shit he had no idea of. And they haven't lived in this house for what, 2 hours?

There were some chairs set up there so he sat down with his sketch pad and started drawing. He was concentrating so hard on his drawing that he didn't even hear the small footsteps coming up his front steps and right next to him.

"Hello, my name is Sora." Riku jumped at hearing this new voice out of nowhere. He quickly looked up to see a short boy with spiky chocolate brown hair that pointed in every angle. He had the most amazing blue eyes Riku had ever seen.

"I guess I'm your new neighbor now, huh?" Sora asked, shrugging a little, trying his hardest to stay cool around this teenager.

Riku shrugged also, looking back down at his sketch pad. "I guess you are."

Sora started feeling uncomfortable, unable to think of what to say next. Riku noticed how nervous the boy was next to him, and smiled inside. He enjoyed making people feel like they were being put on the spot.

"So…. where are you from?" Sora finally asked.

"Twilight Town."

"Oh cool! I've heard of that place." But really, Twilight Town was a whole new word to him. "Do you miss it?"

"Yes- I miss it a lot! I miss my friends the most. I never wanted to move to this stupid town. We were just fine back in Twilight Town. My dad is an ass for making us move."

"Oh…. Well, I'm sure you'll get used to Destiny Island. You can always make new friends!"

"I don't want new friends," Riku grumbled. Sora frowned.

"Well… um… sometimes it's fun starting new again: starting a new life. You can change anything wrong that ever happened."

Riku shot up, looking Sora right in the eyes for the first time.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sora suddenly regretted ever saying that to him. "I was just going to say maybe there was something in your life that you would like to change?"

Riku started to think about how he was gay. About his father freaking out whenever the day would come that Riku would tell his dad that he was.

"Well, guess what." Riku stood up in front of Sora, leaning over him and yelling at him. "I'm not going to change! I'm not going to be the one that's going to have to change! It's this town that will just have to accept me for who I am! So don't think I'm going to change anything!"

Sora could feel the tears starting to come up. His eyes started to swell, and then shake. Riku suddenly realized what he had just done, and softened his face, looking at Sora with sympathy. This kid didn't deserve that. Riku was just pissed about moving, he didn't mean to let it out on this poor kid.

"Wait, I'm sor…." Riku was interrupted when Sora pushed him away, and ran across the yard to his house. Tears were running down his face like mad. Riku felt truly sorry for him. Sora slammed his front door behind him, running up to his bedroom.

"Hey, Sora, I did your laundry it's in your… sweetie are you okay?" Sora just ran past his mother and slammed his bedroom door also. He jumped onto his bed, covering his face and muffling his cries into his pillow. Why would Riku do that? He didn't say anything bad, did he? Maybe he took what he said about starting a new life the wrong way. That still didn't give him the right to yell at him. Riku didn't even know him!

After crying for about ten minutes, his mother knocked on the door, asking to come in.

"No. I'm fine, Mom."

"I know, but I want to come in." Sora sighed, trying to pull himself together.

"Fine, the door's open." His mother walked in, seeing Sora slumped over his bed crying.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" She rushed over to her son and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back.

"Nothing happened, Mom."

"I don't believe you. It must have been something really bad to make you cry."

Sora finally decided to give in. He told his mother everything that happened at Riku's house.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But don't take it personally. Riku was probably just having a bad day and you were just the unlucky one to end up being the one who he let all that anger out on." Sora gave out a long sigh. He stopped crying, and now his face just felt strange because of the dried tears on his face. His mom left him in his room alone to think things through.

Sora was hoping to be friends with this new kid. He wasn't expecting anything like this.

He started feeling really tired and finally fell asleep, letting the events of the day to fill his dreams.

--

Riku woke up in his new room at about 10 am. He still felt like shit about yesterday, and for yelling at that little kid. He got up, dressed and went downstairs to talk with his parents about what they were doing today.

"Well, I was thinking we could start unpacking some more boxes. Get settled in." his father stated. Riku knew that it wasn't supposed to sound like some kind of an option but an order. "And Riku, you start school at Destiny High on Monday."

Great…. School. "Okay."

The whole family spent the entire day working on the house. Moving boxes around into the their proper rooms. Pushing the couch one way then another way when his mother didn't like the way it looked. Riku's father actually only yelled at Riku seven times the entire day.

Riku fell asleep hard that night. He was so tired again, but, for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. He didn't understand why, but just his face and the way his eyes sparkled entered his mind. He was actually pretty cute for an eight year old. Wait! What was Riku thinking? Sora was so young and not even legal yet. Riku was nine years older than him. This was crazy. Riku shoved the thought out of his head and went to sleep, deciding that tomorrow he would go see Sora and apologize about his behavior from the day before.

--

All day yesterday Sora just slept around, being lazy. He was still depressed about what had happened two days ago with Riku. He wasn't used to people being mean to him. Sora was such a nice guy that everyone was nice to him back.

Sora was lying on his bed, on his stomach, doing some homework when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Sora called out.

"Sora, someone is here to see you?" Sora was confused as to who it could be. He looked up to see Riku standing in his doorway. Sora was really surprised. His mother left them to talk with each other. They just stared at each other.

Finally, Sora sat up on the edge of his bed. "You can sit down," Sora said quietly. Riku had to lean forward in order to hear what he said. He sat down on his bed next to him. Sora wasn't looking at him, but at the ground instead, as though it was the most amazing thing ever.

"Look… I wanted to apologize about what happened Friday."

Sora didn't say anything. "I know you must be upset. It wasn't necessary for me to yell at you like that. I didn't mean too. I was just really pissed about moving, and I let my anger out on the wrong person." Sora was still not looking at him, but was starting to feel better.

"I'm sorry," Riku finally spluttered out. He wasn't very good at apologizing. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. Riku smiled back at him.

"Okay, I forgive you," Sora said happily, standing up in front of Riku.

"Really, that's it? We're cool?"

"Uhm, I'm not quite sure what that means but, yeah, sure!" Sora said, still smiling. He was so happy that he and Riku could be friends now.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to give you something to make up for it, but I didn't know what you liked…. So I decided that I would give you three wishes. And I will do my very best to fulfill them."

"Really? Cool! Hmm, can we go out for ice cream?" Riku laughed.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know where you can get ice cream, though. Do you?"

"Yeah, we can walk there!"

"Okay, let's go."

Riku didn't bother telling his parents where he was going. Besides they wouldn't care either. They walked all the way down their street and were now in the town. It was quite peaceful actually. There weren't a lot of people.

On the way there, Sora and Riku talked about their lives; what flavor of ice cream was their favorite. Riku talked about his friends. Sora talked about his. Riku talked about living in the big city. Sora talked about living with the same people his whole life. Riku talked about his parents (the good stuff at least). Sora talked about his parents divorce.

Riku was surprised at how much they talked with each other. He was actually starting to like Sora a little.

They got to the ice cream shop, where they both ordered chocolate and vanilla twist. They sat on the benches by the park, eating their ice cream and talking some more.

"So, have you decided that you like Destiny Island yet?"

"It's okay, I guess." Riku shrugged. Sora looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad that we can be friends now." He said, looking up at Riku again. Riku looked at him also and smiled. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, just enjoying the other's company.

"Yeah…yeah, me, too," Riku sighed. "But I still feel like crap for yelling at you like that."

"It's fine really! I forgive you." Sora smiled even bigger at Riku. This kid was just too adorable!

"I have an idea! This will probably help me actually feel better about what I did, so how about this? What ever it is that wish for right this moment I will do my hardest to fulfill."

"Really, you're okay with doing that?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Sora smiled again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Okay. Can I save it till I know what I really want?"

"Of course." Riku smiled at him also.

Sora looked forward, seeing a playground with a couple swings. "Hey! Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!"

Sora took off running toward the swings, laughing. Riku laughed along and ran after him. He hopped onto one of the swings, while Riku stood behind it, pushing him to get higher. Riku pushed him for what felt like an hour. He enjoyed being with Sora. He felt like he didn't have to be someone he wasn't; like he was okay with being himself.

"Hey, Riku, can we have a jumping contest?"

"What?"

"You know. We see who can jump off the swing the furthest."

"Umm… no, I haven't jumped off a swing in a while."

"Come on! It's so much fun... Wait a minute- I think you're afraid," Sora said, stopping the swing and staring at him like he suspected something.

"What are you talking about? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of being beat by a little kid in a jumping contest." Sora said nobly.

"What! No, I'm not."

"Well, I don't believe you unless you do it." Sora crossed his arms, giving him his best puppy face. Riku couldn't take it any longer.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" Riku sat on the other swing next to him. They both started swinging their legs to get them higher. Once they were as high as they could get, they started to count.

"Okay, ready?" Riku nodded at him.

"One, two…THREE!" They both jumped off their swings. Riku hit the ground, falling on his butt, with Sora falling on top of him.

They sat there, laughing, looking at each other. Riku was pulled out of his thoughts when he was surprised with a hug from Sora.

"I'm really happy you're here. I don't have a lot of friends of my own." Riku smiled, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm happy to be here, too."

--END--

.


	3. Movies and Feelings

[AN Okay sorry for taking so long on this one. It took me awhile to get some inspiration. Well anyways! Hope you guys like it!

-------------------

'4x6….4x6….4x6….what does that equal?!'

Sora thought profoundly about the problem in front of him. Sora was never any good at multiplication. He could read well and name all the 50 states of America. But math was always a struggle for him. Now that he was in third grade, Sora started to struggle more and more in school.

He was lying on his bed on his stomach, tapping the pencil against his temple. After about 5 minutes of tapping his head, it started to hurt a little. But Sora continued not even noticing that this part of his head was starting to turn red.

There was a knock at his bedroom door causing him to jump and stop the tapping.

"Come in." Sora sighed, a little annoyed at his homework.

When Riku walked in through the door, Sora's frown turned into a smile. He jumped up sitting Indian style on his bed.

"Hey Riku!"

It had been over 2 weeks since Riku moved here. Things had been going great for Sora now that he had a friend. Everyday they would hangout or do something together. It was always Sora's choice of what they would do during the day.

Most of the time Sora chose to get ice cream. Riku would sigh complaining that Sora was going to make him obese by making him eat all this ice cream. But he still enjoyed days with Sora.

There was like a certain closeness he felt somehow to him. But anyway, sometimes they would do other stuff like go to the movies, the mall, or go eat at Sora's favorite restaurant Chucky Cheese! Sora made Riku go in the tubes once with him, and got stuck in the entrance angering a bunch of 10 year olds, who would kick his legs to make him go faster. Sora decided that maybe the tubes thing wasn't such a good idea so they would stick to video games instead.

"Hi, what you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"What's the text book for then?"

Sora frowned. "I'm doing homework but I cant get this one." He went back to his recent position of lying on his stomach, and looked at the book like he wanted to rip its pages out and burn it.

"Do you want some help?" Riku asked sitting on the bed next to him, the same way.

"You know how to do times tables?" Riku couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, I know my times tables." Sora looked up him like he was the most amazing thing since sliced bread. Is there anything he couldn't do? Riku notice the flattering stare Sora gave Riku, and he looked at the text book a little embarrassed.

The two spent 10 minutes talking about the problem. Riku tried to explain it the best he could, but was struggling a little with all the questions Sora threw at him. He had so many! This kid definitely loved to talk Riku knew that from the car rides they spent together, but Riku found out that he also loved to ask questions.

He knew Sora didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable with all his questions. When Sora finally did notice how awkward he was sitting now. He stopped saying, "Thanks Riku I get it now." Interrupting him in the middle of explaining the answer to one his questions. Riku smiled and looked at Sora relieved.

"Okay, good." Sora smiled also at him. They spent 5 minutes about just staring smiling at each other. Riku got that feeling again like the so many other times he looked at Sora and finally broke the silence.

"Uhm, so, where do you want to go today?" Sora sat up along with Riku.

"I think I want to go see that movie."

"Which one?"

"I…think it's called, maybe, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'."

"Okay. It's already 4:30, and you mom said that she wanted you home by 7. So I don't think we'll have time to go to the movies." Sora sighed disappointed. He hated it when his mother made a curfew for him. Riku didn't like it either sometimes, but he got the feeling that Sora's mother was starting to get suspicious. Wondering what a high school student was doing spending this much time with a 3rd grader. Quite frankly Riku didn't know either.

He wanted to tell Sora's mother that it wasn't like that, but what if she wasn't thinking things like that? He would just embarrass himself, and then she'd probably get even more suspicious not letting him take Sora out. What was he thinking? Taking Sora out. These weren't dates. Riku's mind scared him sometimes when he let it get ahead of itself.

"Alright, let's go then." Sora said taking Riku out of his train of thought.

-------------------

Luckily by the time they got to the movies there was a 4:45 showing, getting them there just in time.

They bought large popcorn and two mediums cokes, to have while they were in movies. When they opened the doors to the movie theatre, there were only a couple other people in there already. Sora ran to the front of the theatre. Riku lazily walking behind laughing. Sora jumped up and down in his seat, overflowing with excitement. He was always full of energy and happy. Riku never once saw Sora sad.

Riku took his seat next Sora, watching the previews before the movie. When the movie finally started Sora settled down watching. It opened in a forest which then brought them into Halloween Town where the characters sang a song. Riku didn't really care about it but when he looked over to Sora he could tell he was scared. He took hold of Sora's hand, squeezing slightly to help comfort the boy. Sora looked over at him and smiled lightening up a little and resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

Riku jumped a little not ready for him to do something like that. He settled down when he saw that Sora was comfortable and not afraid anymore. He settled in smiling, not really able to pay any attention to the movie.

He felt like an idiot not being able to figure out what made Riku feel like this around Sora or make him start thinking things that he knew he shouldn't being thinking. I mean Riku was in all P.A. classes and took a calculus class in the tenth grade, but couldn't figure this little thing out! It aggravated him so much.

Sora sensed Riku get suddenly tense. He turned his head to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Riku looked down at him, noticing how close their faces were and quickly turned to watch the movie.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine." Riku smiled a little. The movie theater's lights came back on, signaling the movie was over.

They both sat up and walked out of the theater. It was six o'clock, still leaving Riku an hour to spend with Sora.

"So what do you want to do now?" Riku asked sitting into his car.

"Uhm, I think I just want to go home." Riku was a little reluctant to answer.

"Okay."

"But I still want be with you though." Sora quickly said. Riku blushed a little, not enough to be noticed though, and smiled also at the choice of words Sora picked. 'To be with you.' repeated itself in Riku's head.

He shook it away, looking at Sora. "Okay. Back to your house then?"

"No, let's go to yours." Riku thought about this. His parents weren't home…because they were never home. But it would be nice talking to Sora.

"Alright then."

-------------------

They pulled into Riku's driveway and Sora told him that he would be right back. He was just going to tell his mom that they were back and was at your house.

He pushed the front door open calling his parents, but knew the answer would just be silence. He kicked his shoes off throwing his jacket on the coat rack. Turning the TV on as he passed, he walked into the kitchen next pouring him a glass of water. He heard the door bell ring, and knew it was Sora.

"Come in." he called. Sora opened the door slowly. He's only been in Riku's house once before. He closed the door behind him, taking his shoes off and placing them next to Riku's. He laughed at the difference of size they were. Riku was so much older than him. He would never like someone like me. But there was always hope for Sora. He was frowning by now.

"Hey you alright?" Riku asked standing in the hallway. Sora thought that he was truly amazing. He was like no other person he had ever met. Usually he was shy around people, especially older people. But not with Riku he could be himself, and not worry about what other people felt around him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora smiled. Riku matched his response and said, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, please." They both walked back into the kitchen getting their drinks, and then sat on the couch watching TV. There was a movie on that he wasn't quite sure what it was called. Something about a boat and this poor guy loving a rich woman who was supposed to marry someone else.

"Riku, remember when you told me you would give me a wish for that day when we first met?"

Riku hated that day. He hated the way he acted towards Sora. He practically kicked himself afterwards. "Yeah…I remember."

"Well back then I couldn't think of what I wanted," they both watched the TV not looking at each other. "but I think I may know now." Sora turned to face Riku. a very serious expression on his face. Riku looked at him also, originally with a smile on his but vanished when he saw Sora looking at him like that.

"Okay…what do you want then?" he tried smiling but it came out kind of weird. Sora smiled back at him, making it easier for him to smile now.

Sora quickly turned his head towards the TV, blushing violently. He was so red that Riku thought that maybe he even felt hot. He had to hold himself back to not reach out his hand and touch Sora.

"Uhm…could I….I mean, could you maybe…kiss me?" Sora looked at him through the corner of his eye. Riku's smile dropped. He couldn't say no, this was Sora's wish that he promised him, and that would just break Sora's heart, and Riku couldn't do that again. He smiled again, looking at Sora.

"Sure." Riku whispered. Sora smiled one of the biggest smiles Riku had ever seen.

"Okay!" he jumped up so he was sitting on his knees facing Riku. He slowly leaned forward looking into Riku's eyes. Riku couldn't take his eyes off of him. He reached his hand out lightly touching Riku's cheek. Riku didn't protest so he decided that it was okay to put his whole hand on Riku's cheek.

Riku couldn't stop thinking about how soft Sora's skin was. Sora leaned in closer just about an inch away from his face. He swallowed hard a little nervous actually. Which was stupid, I mean this was just a little kids thing. Sora was young and confused so he probably wants to experiment. And the fact that it was with a guy was probably just a faze he was going through, and will get over soon enough.

Finally Sora leaned in all the way touching their lips together slightly, then pressing them harder together gaining confidence. There was nothing special to the kiss, nothing sexual, and there wasn't any tongue involved or any open mouth stuff either. But why did it send sparks flying through Sora's and Riku's body. Sora pressed his other hand to Riku's cheek, holding his face their. Pulling Riku in deeper, Riku could feel Sora try to lick his bottom lip. Sora wanted the kiss to go further but wasn't quite sure on what to do. Considering this was the first kiss Sora had ever have.

Riku could feel him self loosing control. And if he didn't stop now he thought that he would probably tackle Sora taking him now. He decided the best choice would be to pull away. He grabbed Sora's hands pulling them now still holding onto them.

He smiled at him a friendly smile like he didn't really see it in any other way. Sora smiled back, still inches away from Riku's face.

Sora turned away facing the TV snuggling up to Riku resting his head on his chest. Riku wrapped his arm around his shoulder holding him closely.

'_What was happening to me?'_ Riku thought. _'Why am I still having the feelings of butterflies in my stomach? I couldn't possibly have feelings for Sora. Even though I can still picture myself kissing him, but instead with passion, and with my…What! Stop! This is nothing. Just random feelings that are making me think I may actually like him. Besides that kiss means nothing. It was just a little kid's kiss. It was Sora's wish of course, right? Oh what am I going to do?' _Riku pushed his other hand to his forehead, messaging his temples.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked lovingly. Riku nodded his head dropping his hand to the arm rest smiling. They continued to watch the TV.

Riku had to try his best to not think about it anymore. Besides it could never work anyway. They could never have a relationship.

Because that would be….against the law…wouldn't it?

-------------------

[AN There you have it chapter three. I hope everyone liked it! You finally get to know what Sora's wish was. (AW! I love them so much together!) next chapter will be up soon. I'm actually writing it now. I couldn't help next chapter will be exciting!!! Thanks please review and no flames. Thanks for reading.

next chapter: Riku is struggling with his feelings. Will he finally learn to except them? Then will he act finally on them? (ooooh lol)


	4. Bruising and Caring

The next after that Riku didn't go see Sora. He was too caught up in his own thoughts he thought that if he saw him he would try something. It was breaking him all the questions he had. But something else that he thought about was what Sora thought about the kiss? He didn't think that they were an item now, did he? He wouldn't quite understand what Riku was talking about if he tried to explain to him that the kiss they shared didn't change anything. But it did.

-------------------------

Sora sat in his room looking up the sealing dreaming. He dreamt mainly about Riku. He was starting to have feelings for him. He knew that he always has had feelings for him, but now it felt more dignified now that he kissed Riku. He wondered what would happen now. He wanted to always be with Riku. He never wanted to loose him.

He looked out the window and noticed that it was raining. He smiled thinking about going outside to dance, when he looked at the clock noticing what time it was. Already four o'clock and he hadn't heard from Riku at all. This confused him.

His mother knocked softly at his door. "Sora can I come in honey?"

"Yeah sure mom." He said happily trying to cover up everything he was thinking, as if his thoughts were lying out, readable to everyone.

She walked in sitting down on his bed. "Sit down sweetie I need to talk with you."

He sat down next to her and smiled at her, wondering what she needed to talk about.

"I've noticed that you Riku have become quite good friends." Sora nodded smiling even wider. She smiled back continuing.

"I just wanted to ask you if anything has happened."

Sora was confused by this. "A lot has happened." He said lowering his eyebrows thinking intensely.

"I mean has anything happened between you two that you know two friends probably wouldn't do?"

This confused Sora even more. Does that mean just because he kissed Riku they couldn't be friends anymore? He had the feeling like his mother was on something, and he decided he didn't want to tell her about yesterday.

"No, nothing has happened like that." He smiled back her again. She lowered her head smiling also. She placed her hand on her sons knee shaking it. He laughed he loved his mother, they were really close but there were still things he didn't tell her.

"okay. Im going to some laundry so if you have any bring to the laundry room." She said in her normal tone of voice that Sora was used to.

"yeah I have some I think, ill bring it down." At that his mother walked out the door leaving him alone again.

Sora looked back out the window watching as the rain droplets danced down the glass. This was too much for a kid his age.

-------------------------

Riku walked out of his room downstairs. He saw his mother and father both in the kitchen. His father sitting at the table reading a sports magazine and drinking a beer. His mother speaking on the phone to one of her friends. He could tel by how fast she was talking.

"Steelers beat the patriots 36 to 17. Wow." His father said as Riku entered.

"Hey Riku, when is football tryouts for the new school? You are going to tryout right?" his father looked at him like he had no other choice.

"Uhm they start two weeks before school starts." It was only the middle July now, so he still had about a month before.

His father grunted, turning the page. "Well when it finally does start, that should give you something better to do. Besides hanging around that boy." His father practically spat the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku said in an annoyed tone. His mother noticed the change in vibe in the room and hung the phone up. His father lowered the magazine looking at Riku in the eye now.

"What it means is that I think its pathetic that you hang around an eight year old. Your seventeen Riku make some friends your own age." Riku turned around extremely annoyed, if he didn't stop there he would probably get into another violent fight with his father again. But he couldn't help slip out, "Well it's a good thing what you think doesn't matter." He practically whispered, but of course his father heard standing up and starting to yell.

"What did you say to me?" Riku didn't feel like dealing with this right now, so he tried his best to cover it up and get out of there. He turned around acting normal.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did." his father walked around the table so he was only a couple steps away from him. "You said it was good thing what you think doesn't matter."

"Well if you heard me the first time why did you ask?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me that kind of tone fag." Riku hated that word. But what could he do, he had to take the abuse. He turned away starting to walk towards the door. But was stopped by his father grabbing his shoulder and making him turn back around.

"Don't you walk away from me, okay?" where were you going to go? To your little lover next door?" Riku just dropped his head not looking at his father in the eye.

"I could tell that little kid was a faggot too that moment I saw him. You can smell you know. You all have some kind of disgusting stench to you." He mumbled laughing a little and nodding towards Riku.

Riku could take the abuse towards him but not Sora. He had no right saying those things about him. Riku quickly looked up pushing his father's hand away.

"Don't ever say that about Sora!" Riku yelled. his father a little surprised by this pushed Riku, quickly grabbing the front of his shirt holding him only inches away from his face.

"What is it Riku? You got feelings for that little shit?" Riku couldn't take it any longer. He pushed him away again but this time he pulled his arm back punching his father right in the jaw. This sent him stumbling backwards a little, but quickly got his balance and punched Riku back nailing him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him too.

Riku bowed forward holding his stomach. His father punched him again in the stomach. This hurt more than Riku thought it would. But his father didn't stop until he punched twice more in the stomach and then three times in the back. his mother screamed for them to stop. But he wouldn't listen just yelling at her to shut up, and continued to punch him in the back. he finally finished letting Riku fall to the floor curled up into a ball. Riku shut his eyes tightly, with his father standing over him. He looked as if he was going to start kicking him now.

But his mother ran in front of her husband standing between them. "please, just stop!" she pleaded.

"Get out of the way." He yelled pushing her away. She fell to the ground looking from him to Riku. His father gave him one final kick to the stomach. Riku spat out as he hit him. His father walked away right tout the front door slamming it shut. When he heard the car drive out, he looked at his mother. She was crying, and when she stood up she too ran out the front door but didn't slam it. She barely even closed it actually. He heard her car drive away.

He was alone, again. No one there to help him. He felt empty and without knowing it his eyes started to swell up and tears starting running down his face. There was pain everywhere on him. It suddenly became dark and he passed out there on the floor.

-------------------------

It was already six and Sora still hadn't heard anything from Riku. he started to get nervous causing him to become antsy. He paced up and down his room. Did Riku not want to see him anymore? Was he having second thoughts? Did he regret everything?

Sora couldn't take it any longer he had to ask Riku himself. He walked down the stairs and yelled to his mother, "I'm going to Riku's house!" his mother popped her out from around the corner.

"Uhm, okay be back by 7 the latest, alright?"

"Kay." Sora smiled running outside across both of their yards. He knocked on the door, and waited. No one answered though. He knocked again, but no answered still. Was no one home? He knocked a third time harder and he saw the door open a little. He thought about just closing the door and leaving. Riku's family probably forgot to lock the door that's why. But he had mission here.

He opened the door all the way. "hello?' he called inside. No one answered again. He walked inside and looked around the corner into the living room. He saw couch where he kissed Riku. he couldn't help but smile remembering it.

He took a couple more steps inside looking down the hall. "Riku?" he said. He noticed a hand lying on the floor. He walked down the hall taking one step at a time. He wasn't quite sure what to expect here. By the time he reached the end he jumped around the corner as if ready to attack.

All he saw was an unconscious Riku. "Riku!" he gasped running over to him rolling him over on his back. he was passed out. Sora couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Tears started to flow out like waterfalls. "Riku." he whispered. This was the scariest thing that Sora had ever experienced. He saw Riku's other hand clutching at his stomach.

Sora lifted his shirt to look under. He saw tons of black and blue bruises. Sora gasped, "What happened to you?" he said shocked. Riku moaned violently trying his best to open his eyes.

Riku saw Sora over him crying. "Sora."

"oh Riku, what happened?" Sora asked hurriedly. Riku didn't feel like explaining, not now at least. He winced as he felt the pain again in his stomach. Sora looked at his stomach again.

"Your covered in bruises." Sora said again looking at Riku. Riku looked back at him. They stared at each other with such admiration or the other now. Sora looked back at his stomach lifting his shirt more. He slowly placed his hand on them, like his touch could cure them. Riku didn't protest, he allowed Sora to touch him.

"Riku can you walk?"

"I think so." He stood up with much difficulty, and with Sora's help they walked up to Riku's room. He laid on his bed, while Sora ran to his bathroom to get a wet wash cloth. It was a good thing that Riku's bathroom was connected to his room, so then Sora could keep an eye on him. He came back lightly sponged Riku's face wiping away the sweat.

Sora was always so gentle. That was one of the things Riku liked most about him. He was nothing like his father. He then asked if he could take Riku's shirt off. He agreed sitting up a little, letting Sora slip his shirt off with some trouble. Even this pained Riku. When he was done he laid back down, and Sora started to lightly sponge at his stomach. Whenever he saw Riku wince he would stop then start again when the pain passed.

Sora noticed that even under all the bruises Riku had a very nice abdomen. It made him blush a little to look at it. He was so perfect.

"Sora?" he looked down at Riku who had his eyes opened and was looking at him. Sora never noticed how green Riku's eyes were.

"Yeah Riku?'

"Thanks." He said smiling the best he could.

-------------------------

[AN okay well this was quite a quick chapter actually. I never really planned for this happen really…it just did as I was writing. Well hope everyone liked it. I guess what I said last chapter that this chapter would be about is actually more for the next one. Thanks again! Review please and no flames.

Next Chapter: Sora continues to aid Riku, and things start to get a little hott, and things start to get worse. (uh oh)


	5. Jealousness and Loving

[AN Well here's the next chapter. This is where the lemons start, so NO FLAMES! And enjoy!

---------------------

By the time seven came Riku was feeling better and could move. Sora had successfully convinced his mom to let Riku sleep over his house, because he didn't want to leave Riku alone and for some reason Riku wouldn't let him sleep over his house. Sora didn't argue and helped Riku over his house.

Sora's mother didn't know about Riku's condition so they had to quickly sneak into Sora's bedroom without her seeing. Riku laid on Sora's bed still in a little pain.

"So Riku, could you tell me what happened?" Riku sat up in the bed and looked Sora. He motioned for him to sit next to him, and Sora obeyed.

"I got in a fight with my father."

There was no need to keep his problem with his father a secret anymore from Sora. Besides he trusted him more than anyone right now.

"Why?" Sora asked with a concerned expression.

"We were talking and then he started saying that…" he stopped himself from repeating what his father had said about Sora. "…he started to just say things about me being lazy, and then one thing led to the next." Riku smiled trying to convince Sora that was what really happened.

He smiled back, "Okay. It was good thing I got there then in time, huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." They kind of stared at each other for a while, and then Riku looked away breaking the silence. "Sora, why did you wish for me to kiss you?"

Sora blushed madly trying to look away and hide it. "I don't know…" he said almost so low that Riku could barely hear him.

They both didn't say anything, Sora looking away in the distance and Riku now looking at him. At last Sora broke the silence trying to induce his point.

"I guess it just what I wanted." Riku still wasn't all to sure if he understood correctly.

"But still why?" Riku asked again a little annoyed. Sora got suddenly very aggravated.

"It's because I like you!" Sora yelled standing up and facing Riku now, with a kind of 'what do you want with me?' expression on his face. Riku had never seen him like this before. He was a little stunned, but at the same time he thought it was kind of cute seeing Sora like this.

They just kind of gawked at each other for what seemed like hours. Sora started to blush brutally again at how Riku had nothing to say. He felt almost embarrassed expecting a different expression from his now crush. He sat back down on the bed net to Riku, hugging his knees to his chest. They both sat there on the edge of the bed, just watching the room around them.

Riku felt childish that he was taking what Sora had said so seriously. This was probably just puppy love Sora was feeling for Riku. Just like what he had thought before, this was just a phase Sora would get over. But did Riku really want him to get over it? How could he be feeling these things for this modest boy?

"I would understand if you didn't want to be friends with me anymore." Sora said disappointedly.

I guess you could say it was almost like Riku's actions acted on their own accord. Like they weren't listening to anything his brain was telling him, but what his heart did instead. Riku reached out his hand brushing the side of Sora's face. Sora jumped at the unexpected touch letting out a small gasp. Riku took this chance and connected their lips for a second time, but instead he let his tongue explore the inside of Sora's mouth.

Sora shook at this new feeling, but he rather enjoyed it. He placed both of his hands on the back of Riku's head. Sora eventually caught onto the rhythm Riku's tongue was doing, and he joined in with his tongue as well.

Riku could hardly control himself around Sora anymore. He pushed Sora backwards so he was lying on his back. Riku started to pull on the bottom hem of Sora's shirt placing his hand inside against his stomach. Sora shivered under Riku but pulled him closer allowing Riku further access into his mouth.

Sora moaned out at all these new touches he was feeling now. he could feel Riku start to slowly pull his shirt off over his head. Sora followed along pulling his shirt completely off, then pulling at Riku's to come off as well. Riku slipped his shirt off as well, then returning to where he last was, kissing Sora. Sora moved his hands up and down Riku's bare chest, feeling every inch of it. Riku also moved his hand along Sora's chest, but stopped over his nipple. He started to move a single finger tip over it, playing with it. Sora let out more moans of pleasure, which made Riku smile at just thinking he was bringing this pleasure to Sora.

Riku continued to move his hand further down Sora lingering above the hem of Sora's pants. This didn't feel right doing this to Sora. He was too young. Riku pulled away from the kiss looking down at Sora.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked as Riku sat up pulling his shirt on back over his head. Riku stopped placing his forehead to the palms of his hands. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Why did you stop?" Riku now looked up at Sora.

"You're not ready for this Sora." Riku practically whispered.

"No! I am, I want this!" Sora said pleadingly. He got up going over to Riku, having to kneel on the bed so they were at the same height. He placed both hands on top of shoulder looking him right in the eye.

"No your not Sora, your so young." Riku couldn't stand looking him in the eye. He turned to look out the window, he almost felt disappointed in himself. What would happen if anyone found out about this? No one would be able to understand about him and Sora. He would probably be thrown into jail for felony.

He looked back over at Sora, who had removed his hands from Riku's shoulder and now sat on the edge of the bed next to him letting his feet dangle over. He looked annoyed and extremely pissed too actually.

"Sora." Riku tried to comfort placing his hand now on Sora's shoulder. Sora pushed it away with his own not looking at him.

"Sora, please don't be mad." Riku said dejectedly. He hated seeing Sora like this. Sora quickly turned his head towards Riku forming a smile on his face.

"I'm not mad Riku. How could I after that?" Riku smiled back grabbing hold onto one of Sora's hands and interlacing their fingers together.

---------------------

Sora and Riku slept next to each other all night without any disturbances. Riku woke first to seeing Sora's still sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so perfect. He looked almost angel like. Riku touched his fingertip to Sora's cheek feeling the soft surface. Sora stirred around and scrunched his face up trying his best to wake up. He let out a yawn then opened his eyes. When he saw Riku he smiled. Riku still had his finger to his cheek. Sora did the same touching his own fingertip to Riku's cheek leaning into Riku's touch.

"Good morning." Riku said, in his heavenly voice.

"Good mornin'" Sora said happily, sitting up no. His stomach growled indicating that he was absolutely starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. They ate together out, and then afterward had another make out session.

This was how Sora and Riku spent the rest of their summer days. They continued to keep their relationship secret in fear of what would happen. But they were happy. Sometimes Sora's mother would even ask Riku to baby sit Sora, which was practically just full of Riku and Sora making out.

Sora hated it when Riku started football though. Riku has practice everyday. And since Sora was home schooled they didn't really to see each other until around 3 p.m.

Sora especially hated it when Riku started high school. Sora saw him one day walking in town, when he was about to run up to him and hug as tightly as he could, he saw some _other_ people who seemed to be Riku's new friends.

Sora didn't like any of them really because they all got in the way of him seeing his precious Riku. But the friend he hated most was the girl, Kairi. Everyone could tell she liked him! She was always all over him, and Sora hated that she was trying to take his place...even though they didn't even know he existed.

He had never met any of Riku's friends face to face. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not. Was Riku embarrassed of him? He had to find out now!

Sora ran across his yard to Riku's house. He knocked on the door first, but when no one answered he knocked again louder this time. Still no one answered so he started to ring the doorbell non-stop till someone answered. He knew Riku was home, and that his parents weren't. If they were over Sora wouldn't be there at all. Ever since that day Sora stopped going over Riku's house when his parents were home, especially Riku's father.

Sora could here laughing coming from inside, it grew louder until finally the voices were

At the door and Sora saw Riku for what seemed like forever. Riku was laughing with someone who Sora couldn't see. Then Riku opened the door wider and Sora saw his worst nightmare there in the flesh laughing along with Riku.

His face become very dim and his crazy spiky hair covered the front of his face.

"Hey Sora." Riku said still laughing. Could he not see that Sora was upset! Sora didn't reply but just moved to the side so Kairi could exit the house. He saw her through his hair that she was putting her shoes on.

"Hey what's your name?" Kairi asked in her obnoxious high voice.

"Sora." He stated fast, still not looking at either of them.

"Oh I'm Kairi."

"I know." Sora said in a voice Riku had never heard from him ever.

"Okay." Kairi laughed. "See you tomorrow, okay?" she said looking at Riku with her happy face again.

"Yeah tomorrow." Riku sighed still smiling at her with his hand on the back of his head.

What that was Sora's favorite Riku stance! Know he was giving it to this pathetic excuse.

Sora was now flaming with madness. Kairi finally left the porch but neither Riku nor Sora moved or said anything until she had pulled out of the driveway.

Riku looked back down at Sora still smiling. Before he could say something though Sora had already stormed into the house and was now sitting on the couch watching television. Both of his elbows were on his knees and his right cheek leaned into his right palm. Riku could tell there was something wrong here.

Sora continued to flip through the channels, not convinced with anything he saw. Riku sat next to him and watched him do this. Riku finally said after about ten minutes of silence, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Riku!" Sora yelled jumping up so he was eye level with Riku. He was speechless.

"I never get to see you anymore!" Riku still lay silent.

"All you do now is go to stupid high school…"

"You're blaming this on me cause I'm going to school?" Riku asked interrupting him and staying under control.

"No, not really, but I also blame it on those new friends of yours." Sora said more calm now looking at Riku with sadness. "Do you even tell them about me?"

Riku wasn't sure what to say that could explain for what he's done. He had denied Sora and he didn't even know it. "Sora…I…I…can't tell them."

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" Sora said returning back to his previous temper.

"No. I could never, its just if people knew about us then…bad things would happen." Riku looked down embarrassed to admit this.

"What do you mean?" Sora was confused. Why couldn't he tell people that he and Riku loved each other, it wasn't like it was bad. Riku looked back up at him in the eyes.

"I'm seventeen, Sora. I'm over four years older than you."

"So what."

"So, that's against the law Sora." Riku admitted out loud for the first time. Sora still didn't understand everything still.

"What would happen to you if people knew?"

"Probably go to jail for rape or something."

"But your not! I choose to be with you!" sora flew his arms

"It doesn't matter, they don't care." Sora was on the verge of crying but he felt stupid crying in front of Riku now, because it made him seem even more childish. He wanted to be more grown up for Riku now. They stayed like that, sora staring at the floor and Riku staring at him, hoping for him to say something.

"But that still doesn't explain Kairi!" sora yelled again.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked not being able to help but laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?! I see you with her Riku. She's always flirting with you! She wants to be your girlfriend Riku! She wants to take my…" sora was interrupted with Riku grabbing hold of him and pulling him into a tight hard kiss. Sora tried to break away but wasn't strong enough.

Riku threw him onto the couch under him holding his hands above his head, so he couldn't escape. Sora gasped a little, which gave Riku just enough room to thrust his tongue into mouth and started to attack Sora's own. Riku messaged Sora's tongue with his own, until sora stopped squirming around under him, which was actually just bringing Riku further, because every time he moved he would touch a certain something in between his legs.

Riku was able to remove both Sora's and his own shirt in just seconds. It must have been all that practice. Riku kissed the side of Sora's neck.

"This isn't going to help you the next time we start talking again about Kai…"

"Sora, sssssshhhh." Riku said putting a finger to Sora's lips. He ran his fingertips over them feeling how soft they were. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and started to kiss his way down Sora's abdomen. Sora let out a couple moans to the feeling of Riku's tongue against his stomach. Riku licked the inside of Sora's belly button, which made sora arch his back and moan out Riku's name. Riku loved it when he did that. He moved back to kissing Sora's lips. He felt Sora's hand grab his own, and pull it down to them hem Sora's pants. He placed his fingertips inside saying, "Please Riku." with his eyes still shut tight. Riku looked from his hand to sora, and continued what sora had started.

He grasped hold of Sora's length feeling it under his touch. Sora moaned again and tried to unbuckle Riku's pants. To Riku's amazement sora was able to remove Riku's pants and boxers without any help. Riku started to pump his hand up and down Sora's length. Sora arched his back breathing heavily. Riku pumped even harder and faster. He could feel Sora starting to get hot and hard under his grasp. He continued until sora finally came cumming on Riku's hand. "Sorry." He whispered out of breath.

"No problem." Riku said back, whipping his hand with a tissue. When Riku turned back around to face Sora, he had stripped of his remaining cloths and laid there naked. Riku had never seen Sora naked before and was kind of embarrassed to see him. His eyes lowered to finally get a glimpse of what he was just holding. For an eight year old, Sora was actually pretty big. Riku laid back on top of sora with his legs on either side of him. They just kind of laid there motionless. This was the first time they had felt each other like this. Riku finally started to kiss Sora. They kissed for a while without moving the rest of their body.

Sora started to move his lower body letting their lengths feel each other. Sora was the first to get hard, but when Riku felt that he was he did himself. Their kissing intensified, when Riku sat up lifting both Soras' legs, about to insert his length into him. He stopped though, not sure if Sora was ready for this. He looked at him. Sora just laid there waiting, he was shaking a little not certain what he would be feeling next.

"Are you okay with this?" Riku asked. Sora nodded in improvement. "Its going to hurt."

"I'm ready." Sora said opening his eyes. Riku nodded back, and began to insert himself into Sora. He was about half way when he felt sora grab the side of his arms. Sora yelled out in pain digging his nails into Riku's arm. Riku waited a little until Sora lightened up, and continued going further in. "Ah! Wait Riku! It hurts!" Sora yelled, shaking a lot now. He continued to yell out.

"Sora, looked I'm not even moving, just let it pass." Riku said reassuringly. After about 5 minutes of them staying like that, Sora finally calmed down. Riku loved this feeling of being inside him. It made him feel whole. He pushed in harder until he was all the way through. Sora still breathed heavily but was starting to get used to the pain. Riku pulled out a little and pushed back in slowly, watching Sora. He cringed a little but didn't start yelling again. Riku did it again only further and harder this time. He kept doing this, every time getting closer. Sora, now gaining confidence, started to move with him. They both breathed deeply, sweat covering both of their bodies. Sora gave out another yell, when Riku finally came inside of him. Sora looked like he was bridge at how far his back was arched.

Riku became very tired falling down next Sora, taking himself out of him. They laid there trying to catch their breaths. Sora curled up next to him nuzzling his face into Riku's chest. They fell asleep like this, and didn't wake up until sora had just enough time to get dressed and run back over to his house before Riku's parents returned.

Riku tried his best trying to cover up for the events that had just occurred in his living room. When his parents walked in through the door, he didn't even say anything to them just walked upstairs to his room. He pulled out his sketchpad. It had been awhile since he drawn anything. He started sketching Sora's face, being precise on every detail. He took extra time on Sora's eyes, beautiful, big, and blue.

Riku wasn't sure what would happen now, but he didn't care. All that mattered now was his feelings, what he thought, and of course Sora.

---------------------

[AN Yay! They finally did it! lol. Well you know the usual, review please. Thanks for reading! Can't wait to read what everyone thinks!

Next chapter: sora and Riku continue there secret relationship and sora meets Riku's friends. But not in the best way you would think. (uh oh)


	6. Rape and Discoveries

[AN OMG! So sorry this hasn't come out in for like ever!!!! Please forgive me. Well anyway. I think this may be one of the longer chapters. So I hope you enjoy.

------------------

Sora hoped up and down on his living room couch anxiously. It was officially the weekend and Riku was planning on taking him out. It was already December and people were starting to hang Christmas decorations, in their windows and on their lawn. Sora loved this time of year. Christmas was his favorite holiday. Since they lived in Destiny Islands they didn't get much of any snow all through the season. The most they ever got was about 3 inches the whole year. Which sucked for Sora caused he loved the snow almost just as much as he loved the rain. Riku also made the football team incase you were wondering, and now Sora got to watch him run around a field in tights and get all sweaty. Which was actually a turn on for him.

There was a knock at the door and Sora sprinted for it, cutting off his mother who was walking to answer it. She was beginning to grow very suspicious of Riku and her son. She understood they were friends and all, but she was starting to catch the ever so passionate glares they would give each other, which they would always try to hide. If there was something more than friendship going on between them, she didn't know what she would do!

Sora opened the door excited. He was wearing a grin from ear to ear. Riku stood in his doorway and smiled back. He really did love Sora now, which hurt to admit because he knew that their love wasn't allowed to be known to the outside world.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said out of breath from that sprint.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah sure. Hey mom I'm leaving now, okay?" Sora said turning around to look at his mother. She was staring at Riku questionably.

"Okay, remember to be home by seven of course." She said reassuringly. "You are only eight of course." She said more towards Riku as if giving him a warning that she has an idea as to what he was up to.

"Yes mom." Sora whined looking embarrassed. It was getting annoying how concerned she was all the time.

Sora and Riku both walked out to his car and drove to a small ice cream parlor/hangout. Sora of course ordered his very original chocolate ice cream on a cone with chocolate sprinkles. NO cherry on top! Sora hated cherries. And Riku order vanilla ice cream in a cup with chocolate syrup on top.

After Riku paid they turned away to go and sit on a bench outside. When they exited the door though Riku spotted some familiar faces a few yards away from them. His new friends from high school Sora thought after seeing them greet each other. Sora just stood there feeling out of place. Which was stupid because Riku told him that he could never be embarrassed of him. Finally Riku took to notice that Sora was feeling uncomfortable and decided this would be a good time to introduce his to his friends.

"Sora these are my friends from school." There were three guys and two girls. One of which Sora noticed to be Kairi. Even after these couple of months Sora still didn't like her.

"This is Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, and I think you've already met Kairi."

Sora looked up at them smiling. He was kind of nervous meeting them for the first time now. Sora was one of those people that are kind of shy but once you get to know him he's totally crazy.

"He's just adorable!" Larxene squealed. Sora blushed holding onto his ice cream.

"Yep he definitely is adorable." Said Marluxia nonchalantly giving Sora an odd gaze. Almost like he was thinking up very inappropriate things that he could do with this kid.

"Don't be a pervert Marluxia. What's up Sora?" Kairi said smiling at Sora forgiving him of ever giving her attitude. She hadn't realized that Riku's relationship with Sora was so forward. Of course Riku hadn't said anything about that yet to them, but he did like to talk about him a lot around them. They all suspected something was up, and wanted to talk to him about it.

"Nothing." Sora said softly still kind of embarrassed.

"So you're the famous Sora Riku always talks about, huh?" Demyx said looking in between Sora and Riku. Sora blushed shrugging, but also smiling. _'Riku talks about me with his friends?'_ Sora thought.

Larxene squealed again and said again, "he is totally adorable you were so right Riku!"

Riku laughed nervously. "Hey Riku we needed to talk to you." Marluxia said not be accepted as a suggestion but an order.

"Okay sure, Sora could you go sit over there, ill be right back." Sora looked up at him surprised that he wasn't going to allowed to listen in on their conversations. Riku smiled at him which made him feel better and walk away from them.

Once Sora was a good distance away they started to talk. "So what's your deal with that kid anyway?" Zexion asked.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked back.

"You look awfully close to that kid. And I'm pretty sure the stares he gives aren't ones of friendship. We saw you getting ice cream." Zexion said crossing his arms in front of his chest waiting for an answer.

Riku didn't want to tell them about their relationship so he went with a lie. "We're just friends."

"Are you sure about that?" Marluxia asked now.

"Yeah, why the sudden interest?"

"We just weren't sure how far your relationship with that kid was anyway." Zexion said looking a little more relaxed.

"I mean but if you're tapping that though, that's cool I guess. I mean that young shit must be hot, right?" Marluxia said now laughing along with the rest of the gang.

"It's not like that." Riku said not laughing along.

"Chill Riku its cool, I bet that kid will be pretty hot to when he gets older. I mean he's pretty cute now too, considering." Demyx said laughing still a little.

"His name is Sora, not kid." Riku said irritated.

"Chill Riku, you know were just kidding." Demyx said looking a little more suspicious.

"Yeah well I gotta go, see you guys later." And with that Riku turned away and walked back to Sora. The one person who truly mattered to him. When he sat down he looked back over to where his friends were and they were walking away to leave also. _'Good at least I won't have t worry about them staring at us.'_

They just sat there not talking, eating their ice cream. Once they were finished they still didn't talk. Not even on the way home either. They went their separate ways back into their own houses and closed the door behind them. Sora was very curious as to what Riku and his friends were talking about once he had left.

Both Riku and Sora didn't really see each other a lot after that. Sora thought that maybe Riku was mad at him, but was still to shy to say anything. Riku spent most of his time in school, going to football (which he was supposed to get break from now that it was freezing outside), and then sketching up in his room. He started doing this more often now because he had forgotten how good it used to make him feel to finish a picture. He mostly sketched Sora.

It was already the beginning of Christmas vacation, and still the only time Riku and Sora really talked was when they saw each other outside which was just full of the usual 'Hello' or 'What's up?' this hurt Riku and Sora that they had suddenly grew so distant from each other. Maybe it was because they had seen too much of each other.

Sora was growing restless wanted to know why Riku had resented him, but he also was becoming resentful as well. So he was just as much to blame.

Sora hoped off his bed and started to get dressed. It was about time they saw each other. And besides they hadn't made out in like forever! Sora banged on Riku's front door not caring if his parents were there or not. Still no one answered, so full of determination Sora opened the front calling out Riku. He heard some soft voices coming from the living room. He decided maybe Riku was sleeping in front of the TV again. He walked through the kitchen and looked around the corner in the living room to see Marluxia and Demyx making out on Riku's couch. Sora turned the corner fully watching them surprised. What were they doing in his house anyway? When the others felt his presence they looked at him not embarrassed for anything he had just seen.

"Hey Sora." Marluxia said, as if they were best friends.

"Hi." Sora said back shyly.

"We're just waiting for Riku to get home." Sora nodded not knowing whether or not to turn around and leave.

He looked up at them, and they seemed to be whispering to each other and smiling. Sora blushed for intruding in on them.

"Why don't you sit down Sora?" Marluxia ordered at him. Sora obeyed sitting down uncomfortable. They both sat on either side of him now, and sat oddly close also.

"You know Sora, you have really nice looking skin." Marluxia said rubbing Sora's cheek. Sora jerked away. This only turned him on more though.

"So what's the deal with you and Riku, huh?" Demyx asked now.

"What do you mean?" Sora said nervously.

"What we mean is, are you guys like boyfriend boyfriend?" Marluxia added.

"Uhm…" Sora didn't know what to say, he knew he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about his and Riku's relationship, but It didn't feel right lying either. This was the first time Sora had ever really been put in a strange position like this. Even though his mother had questioned him plenty of times.

Sora jumped at the sudden touch of Marluxia's hand again, but now he was holding his arm. Sora tried to pull away, but Marluxia only tightened his grip so he couldn't budge.

"It's okay Sora, we wont hurt you." Marluxia said seductively. Sora had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was lying, and he was going to hurt him. Sora kept struggling to get away, starting to panic a little now. Demyx held him firm from behind, so Sora was completely motionless. Marluxia jumped forward kissing Sora right on the mouth. Taken completely by surprise Sora gasped and Marluxia used this small movement to push his tongue hard into his mouth. Sora tried his best to push him off, but he was obviously stronger than him. He didn't kiss back instead just sat there motionless still, scared out of his wits with tears now running down his cheeks. He felt disgusting with Marluxia doing this to him.

Sora's eyes were slammed shut too embarrassed to even look at anyone's face. He next felt hands under his shirt pulling it off of him. Sora started to shake trying to slow him down the best he could. Demyx squeezed his arms tighter so it became painful, Sora stopped his struggling again. The next thing he new he was completely stripped of his shirt and pants. Marluxia stopped kissing ho, violently and had backed off doing something else now. Sora peeked out of his eye a little and saw him starting to undo his pants zipper. Sora squeezed his eyes shut again not wanting to watch anything more. He felt different hands now reaching into his pants and grabbing him full and hard. He knew it was Demyx because he was the only person in the room. It hurt him and he yelled out of pain.

Marluxia and Demyx started their little devilish laughs again. "I guess we lied about the whole hurting thing." Laughed Marluxia. Tears were running down his cheeks like waterfalls. Sora felt like this was his smack in the face for everything he had been doing with Riku. Because he was so involved with him, this was his punishment. These were supposed to be Riku's friends. How could someone as nice as Riku have friends like _this._ Maybe Riku was a different person outside of school.

Marluxia had removed his own pants now, and was slowly slipping Sora's boxers down just to be annoying and mean. Sora thought about the other time on this couch, with Riku. He could remember the pain he felt. Marluxia grabbed Sora's length now squeezing harder than Demyx had. He could feel him digging his nails into his skin. It hurt so much Sora had to bite his lip from not letting out another painful yelp. Marluxia started laughing again, loosening his grip and now bringing Sora into his mouth. This was completely new to Sora which caused him let out a gasp and squeeze his eyes tighter. He thought he had done everything with Riku, but obviously not. He could understand why Riku wouldn't do this to him considering he was so young. This was dirty and didn't make Sora feel good inside at all. But why wouldn't he dot his with Sora, its not like he couldn't take it. I mean would Riku rather the first time be with him than be…be like…like something like this!

Sora suddenly spaced out, forgetting everything going on around him. He could see it now. The age difference. How much older Riku was then him. Now that Sora thought about it Riku and Marluxia were the same age. If he was feeling dirty with Marluxia doing this to him, he now felt even worse now when Riku did those things.

But it was different wasn't it. He loved Riku; there was connection between them he thought. He still felt like Riku was going to have to earn his trust again after this. That's if he ever gets out of this, from the pain he was feeling he didn't now if he would survive or what.

Marluxia continued with his task at hand now (more like mouth but whatever). Sora hated this so much but he couldn't help the boner he was getting and his release afterward into Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia swallowed smiling and continued pushing his own hard length into Sora now. This was different from time with Riku. Riku did it slow letting Sora get used to it. But Marluxia didn't do any of that. He pushed hard in and pulled out then would push even harder again. Sora was crying out now. The pain he was experiencing was overbearing. Where was Riku? Why wasn't he here to help him get out of this?

Riku pulled into his driveway, just getting back from lunch with his parents. This was supposed to be family bonding time. He hated lunches with his parents. They mostly just talked to each other, and Riku just kept to himself quiet. His parents went out shopping afterward, which left Riku the rest of the day by himself. He decided since he hadn't seen Sora in awhile he would go meet up with him.

Riku stepped out of car walking up to his front door. He could hear noises from inside. Did he leave the TV on? Riku opened the door kicking his shoes off. He heard suddenly a loud yell. He remembered for sure at once that he had turned the TV off before he had left, and he could recognize that voice anywhere. Riku ran over to the living room to see Demyx holding a naked Sora down, and Marluxia humping him violently. Sora was crying hard and still yelling.

Riku ran over to the couch, punching Demyx right in the face sending him stumbling away from the couch. Marluxia jumped up surprised. Riku punched him also sending him off of the couch also. He jumped over the couch and Sora over to Marluxia grabbing him by the shoulder and punching him non-stop in the nose. Demyx sat in the corner watching his friend get the shit beat out of him. He was way too scared to try and stop him. Riku continued his punching. He didn't want to ever stop. _His _Sora had just been raped by who he thought were two of his friends. He saw Marluxia bleeding from the nose and laying there limp in Riku's grasp. Riku stopped letting him fall to the floor. Marluxia was still conscience but barely. He curled up into a ball on his side coughing up blood. Sora was still lying on the couch not making any noise just staring at Riku over Marluxia; he was way too tired and hurt to do anything right now.

Riku stood up looking at Marluxia disgusted. After staring at him for awhile he looked up to where Demyx was. "You pick your friend up, get your shit, and get the fuck out of my house." Riku said surprisingly calm. Demyx did as he was told, picking up Marluxia, and grabbing all of his cloths. Riku didn't look anywhere but the ground, until he heard the door open and close again. After that he rushed over to Sora. Holding his face in his large hands. Sora just gaped, most likely horrified from what had just happened.

Riku started to cry himself, "oh my god, what's happened to you?" Sora didn't answer just stared back. "Come on Sora talk to me." Tears were falling faster down Riku's cheeks. Sora still didn't say anything. Riku pulled him closer slowly kissing him ever so slightly on the lips, not wanting to scare or hurt him. Such a small move made multiple feelings move around Sora. After Riku pulled his lips away from his own, he let out a gasp and starting crying hard. Riku picked Sora up in his arms, hugging him comfortingly. Riku and Sora stayed like that crying together for what felt like forever again.

After they calmed down, and Riku could feel Sora lying limp breathing steadily now, Riku stood up walking to his bedroom. He laid Sora down on his bed covering him with his covers. Riku walked into his bathroom turning the water on warm, and starting to fill the tub up for a bath. He walked out of the room, turning around once before he left to make sure Sora was okay. He was sleeping cuddling up to Riku's pillow. Riku walked down the stairs, cleaning up the living room once again from the sex that had happened. But this time it wasn't happy like the other one.

"Thank god these couches are leather, and easy to clean." Muttered Riku wiping up any cum, and blood. He picked up Sora's clothes walking back up to his bedroom. Sora was awake now sitting up and looking in Riku's sketch book. Riku blushed embarrassed; he hadn't shown anyone his drawings since he moved. Not ever Sora.

Sora looked up smiling at him, "I didn't know you were such a great drawer." Riku smiled also placing Sora's cloths on his desk. Sora continued to look through the book.

"Are these your friends?" Sora asked pointing at the picture Riku had traced from the picture of his whole group of friends from Twilight Town. Riku nodded his head, sitting down on the bed next to Sora.

Sora smiled wider, starting to look more like his usual self. Riku was happy for this. He still hated seeing Sora sad, cause that just made him sad. Sora continued to flip through the sketch book. He passed more pictures of Riku's old friends. Smiling bigger at every one. These people looked like real friends. Like they went through everything together, and stood next to one another in all the hard times. Sora happy that Riku did make good friends. Good friends that don't rape little kids.

Riku hadn't looked at any of these pictures of his old friends he had drawn. It hurt him to remember. He could feel the tears build up as he looked at all of them remembering the story for everyone. Sora let out a laugh when he got to a sketching of Riku holding Tidus in a headlock, both of them laughing really hard. This picture made the first tear fall from Riku's eyes. He really did miss them. Sora turned the page to a picture of Tidus by himself sitting on a towel at the beach. The next picture was also of Tidus sitting on a wall hugging his knees and looking out to the sunset, obviously oblivious to Riku sketching him. Sora turned to another picture of Tidus, leaning against a tree smiling with his eyes closed. Sora kept turned page after page pictures of Tidus. After the fifth picture Sora looked up to Riku to see tears falling from his eyes not taking his eyes off of the last picture which was of Tidus in s dead sleep on his Riku's old living room couch drooling a bit.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Sora asked pointing at the picture. "You've drawn him a lot."

Riku nodded his head again, "I miss him a lot, I miss all of them a lot. They were my best friends."

"They are your best friends." Sora said touching Riku's face. "From what i've seen you really like these guys, they must have been great friends. Best friends even. Friends like these." Sora said flipping back to the first picture of the whole bunch of them. "Friends like this don't just stop being friends. They're friends forever." Riku was crying even harder now. Never had he had such a heart to heart conversation like this with Sora that involved the topic being about him. Sora was a great friend, and boyfriend.

Riku looked up placing his own hand on Sora's cheek and said, "Thanks Sora." They both leaned in at the same time kissing each other full on the lips. After the pulled away, Sora continued looking through the pictures. He noticed them changed from happy and his friends, to pictures of landscapes. Some of just trees that were dead and looking like they were falling apart. Some where of angel's statues in graveyards. Sora frowned at the change of mood. Riku frowned also stopping his crying. He had drawn these when he was going through his depression. It was right when they had just moved here.

After looking at a picture of a bridge broken in half, over a dried up stream, Sora flipped the page to a picture of…himself. Sora took a quick breath. Riku smiled and watched Sora look at all of the pictures, not having to look at them himself because he had already memorized them. There was picture after picture of Sora. Mainly in everyone smiling, the ones he wasn't smiling in he was either sleeping or doing some other random funny face or straight face that Riku loved so much. One was of Sora obviously pissed about something, and doing his mad face that Riku loved the best also. He finally got the last picture which was of Sora sleeping. He appeared to be naked and the blanket was just covering his private. His arms were folded above his head under the pillow. He was smiling in his sleep, which meant he was having a good dream about Riku, but Sora didn't say this out loud.

"How did you draw these without me knowing?" Sora asked still looking at the picture. He noticed that the pictures Riku drew of him where just as detailed and spent just as much time on as the pictures of Riku's friends.

"I remembered your face." Riku said still watching Sora. Sora looked up at him smiling. They both heard water splash against the tile. Riku jumped up running over to the bathtub cursing under his breath. He quickly turned off the water draining it a little so it wasn't to the very top. Riku placed towels down where water had spilled. Then walked back over to Sora picking him up, knowing that it would hurt for Sora to walk after the painful sex he had just had. He slowly lowered Sora into the tub making sure he didn't hurt him. Sora enjoyed the feeling of the warm water over his skin, and the feeling of Riku using the washcloth to dab at Sora's skin. He didn't want to press to hard so it hurt. Sora closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Riku giving him a bath.

After Sora was clean, Riku picked him up out the bathtub and wrapped him up in a towel. Riku held Sora in his arms still, sitting on his bed rocking back and forth, snuggling him to keep him warm. Riku was trying to get Sora to sleep some more, but Sora was relentless and wouldn't close his eyes ever, he just stared up at his Riku, his everything.

Once Sora was dry enough Riku gave him a pair of shorts which came almost to Sora's ankles. Riku had to pull the jaw string extra tight to make sure they didn't fall down. Riku also gave him a black t-shirt which went to Sora's knees. Riku couldn't help but smile at how cute Sora looked. Sora laughed at himself when he looked at the full length mirror hanging on Riku's door. Sora ran back over to Riku and jumped on him hugging him as tight as possible. What ever had just happened before this Sora was over it now that Riku was here with him. Sora sat on his lap, hugging him around his neck. Riku grabbed Sora's chin pulling his face up to his and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was warm and aggressive, but yet soft and gentle also. They let their tongues play around with each other for a little, when they both finally pulled away from each other. Sora looked into Riku's eyes smiling.

"I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Sora." Riku said back. They had said 'I love you' to each other times before this one, but this time felt different. Like it was suddenly real.

"We'll always be together, right?"

"right." Riku said back smiling. They kissed again for a second, but Sora pulled away.

"You promise you won't leave me?" Sora asked looking almost pained. I guess being raped by Marluxia and Demyx did have an impact on his life. This made Sora more attached to the relationships he had now. But what if something did happen? Sora would be devastated and probably never be able to forgive him ever again.

But regardless of that Riku answered, "Ill never leave you Sora."

Sora smiled form ear to ear, hugging Riku again and then kissing him letting Riku's tongue into his mouth again. Riku laid Sora down on the bed and laid over him kissing him passionately. Exploring every tiny aspect of Sora's mouth. They continued like this for awhile.

Not noticing the car pull into the driveway.

Not noticing the front door open and close.

Not noticing the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Not noticing Riku's father stand in the doorway, jaw open, and wearing a face of disgust and embarrassment.

[AN Well that's a total cliff hanger! Please forgive me again for not updating in so long. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I practically cried at the point hen Riku was talking about his friends. That probably because I was listening to 'Both Sides Now' by Joni Mitchell. It's a very sad song. Well please review. Thanks!

p.s. I plan on looking through my reviewers and reading what everyone else is righting. And I promise ill review. smiles


	7. God Is In The Rain

**(AN) Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy since it's the end of the summer and all. I've been watching a lot of Naruto lately for some reason. Well anyway! Hope everyone likes this chapter. I don't think you will though, it's kind of sad. So consider yourself WARNED! Lol thanks! **

Riku continued to kiss Sora, entering his tongue into Sora's mouth, devouring his taste.

They continued until finally Sora opened his eyes, noticing the figure standing in Riku's doorway. Sora quickly jerked his head away. Riku looked up at Sora in confusion wondering why he looked so afraid. He suddenly felt the presence of another being in the room. Riku turned his head looking up at his father shockingly calm. But Riku knew deep inside his father he was exploding.

Riku's mother walked into his room looking moving her eyes back and forth from Sora and riku. she didn't really understand why everyone seemed so tense. Then she got it.

"Bring Sora downstairs and call his mother over here." Riku's father said, his mother knew that he was talking to her. She looked at the ground, she felt sorry for her son and for Sora. She knew riku wasn't one to get himself in any dumb relationship. He obviously really loved Sora a lot. And she felt sorry for them because she could only dream of what her husband was thinking of doing right now.

she motioned for Sora to come her. Sora hurriedly walked over to her grabbing her onto her hand hard. He was terrified of getting to close to Riku's father. They both left the room, Sora giving Riku one last hopeful look.

Riku and his father continued to stare at each other. "I thought catching you kissing that Tidus kid was gross, but this…this is revolting." riku's father said with as much disgust as he could put out in words. "I saw that you were lonely, but never had I thought you would stoop so low as to go after a fucking eight year old!" he said much louder now, shaking his head back and forth with that same of disgust he had been wearing since he first saw them. "You are no son of mine." He said staring at Riku still. Riku didn't show any sign of hurt. He turned away to leave but stopped at the door.

"Come downstairs, were going to talk with Sora's mother."

"What are you going to do?" riku asked more nervous now. His father let out a chuckle as if he had a very cruel idea in mind.

"You'll see." And at that he left the room, walking into his own bedroom, and closing the door behind him.

Riku sat on his bed for awhile. _'What could he possibly do? He wouldn't call the cops. But will Sora's mother?'_

Riku walked down the stairs, he saw down the hallway that the kitchen light was on so he thought everyone must be in there waiting for him. He walked the short distance into the kitchen and saw Sora being hugged by his mother. She seemed to be crying. Sora turned his head and looked up at Riku with fear written all over his face. Riku's mother was standing up leaning against the counter. She was biting her nails, which was something she usually did when he was nervous. She was staring off into space, and there wasn't any sign of his father anywhere.

Footsteps walked down the hall into the kitchen, stepping around Riku. Everyone looked up and watched his father. He motioned for Riku and his mother to join Sora and his, and the table. We both complied and took our seats. Riku's father continued to stand, as if he was the higher class here.

Everyone was silent for awhile until he finally started to talk. "How long has this been going on?" everyone looked at Riku. riku didn't return their glances and just stared at his father.

"since we moved here." He replied.

"how far has this…" he paused as if he didn't really now what to call this, "association gone?"

Riku arched an eyebrow. "what do you mean? What base?" riku laughed.

"this isn't funny riku! you've really screwed up this time." His father yelled. riku filled up with anger like he usually did in conversations with his father.

"What do you mean this time?! When have I ever screwed up?" riku yelled back. "that's all I ever was to you, was a screw up. Did you ever once…love me?" riku asked with tears running down his face. His father just stared back not showing any emotion.

"Who could love a son like _you?" _his father spat. Riku looked away shaking his head. that's exactly what he had expected from his father.

"I called your aunt Aerith, the one in Hollow Bastion." Riku nodded his head.

"you're going to live with her. And I don't want you returning to Destiny Islands, ever." Sora stood up, breaking the hold his mother had him, shaking his head.

"No, you cant do that." Sora said.

"You cant stop me." Riku said grabbing Sora's hand. Sora's mother watched our hands.

"Trust I will. If I find out you've returned, I'll call the police. And don't think I wont just because you're my son." Riku's father said.

Tears started running down Sora's face. "I don't want riku to leave!" sora yelled.

Riku looked at him, tears starting up at the sight of sora's own. "It's okay." Riku tried to smile.

"It's for the best hunny." Sora's mother said grabbing Sora's head and turning it away from Riku. Sora shook his head.

"No its not! I love Riku." Riku smiled at hearing soar saying this in front of everyone.

"Oh my god, did he force you hunny?" Sora's mother asked tears still running down her face.

"No, Riku never forced me into anything. I don't understand why it matters." Sora said looking around the room at everyone. "Boys loving boys…girls loving girls…boys loving girls, aren't it all the same? Aren't we all just looking for the same thing, to love and be loved in return?" Sora spoke with such confidence, it was a surprise he was only eight.

"Hunny he's nine years older than you." Sora's mother tried to reason.

"Why does age matter?" Sora said turning around to Riku looking into his eyes. Riku looked back into his, sharing his sadness.

"It's against the law that's why." Riku's father said not caring if he was being to stern with the boy. Everyone was silent for a little.

"I'm calling a taxi to come pick you up, Riku in a couple of hours. So I would suggest you get packing now. You can sleep in the car."

"Are you kidding me?" Riku said. This wasn't right making him leave so soon.

"No i'm not." He said looking at Riku like he didn't give a care in the world that he was never going to see his son ever again. He looked at Sora and his mother, "You guys should probably head home."

Sora's mother nodded her head standing up and grabbing Sora's hand pulling him away from Riku. Sora didn't take his eyes off Riku ever. Until they were just about to walk out the door did he start to struggle against his mother.

"Riku please! I don't want to leave!" Sora yelled back, crying hard. Riku looked down at the table shaking his head and closing his eyes letting his tears fall off his face.

"There's nothing I can do Sora." Sora stared back eyes wide in disbelief. His mother started pulling again, but Sora continued to pull away.

"You promised!" Sora yelled at him. Riku up quick to see Sora for a quick second before the door closed in front of his face. He did promise didn't he? And he had just broken his promise. He had just broken Sora's heart, and he made him cry, which Riku promised himself he would never do again to Sora.

-----------------------------

Riku was finished packing his belongs and was packing them into the back of the taxi. It was pouring rain outside. Riku's father slammed the trunk close turning to Riku. Riku didn't even want to look at him. He handed over a couple hundred over to Riku, but he didn't really care, he didn't even make eye contact with his father. They had nothing else to say to each other and with that his father walked up the walkway to the door holding it open for his wife. He called for her to come in but she just looked out at her son she didn't want any if this to happen.

Riku opened the back door and was about the close the door when he heard his mother call out his name. He turned around to see her running towards him. This was surprising.

They made contact and she hugged him as hard as she could. "I love you." Riku could feel the tears start again. It had been a while since he heard that from family. They pulled away still holding onto each other. She smiled up at him, "I've always loved you. You know that right?" Riku nodded.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I want you to be happy." She said.

"I understand. Why don't you leave? It would become so much easier." She shook her head.

"In a way I'm still in love with your father." Riku couldn't answer this. How could she love a man like that?

"Goodbye ma." Riku pulled away from her and stepped into the open cab door, waiting for him to close and leave this place forever. But that's impossible! Riku will find a way to come back….he will find a way to see Sora again.

The cab driver pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street, it only took about ten seconds to get out of his driveway and on the road, but it felt like forever right then. Riku looked out at Sora's front door. Sora was standing there with a horrified expression on his face. His mother was holding his onto his shoulders.

Sora and Riku stared at each other, sharing concerned faces. Sora hauled away from his mothers grip, running towards the car.

Riku noticed this at once and told the driver to stop. He swung his door open and ran towards Sora also. They met together in a spine breaking hug. Riku never wanted to ever let go, and Sora didn't want him to either. They pulled away enough so they could look each other in the eyes.

"I don't want you to leave. Please don't go." Sora cried, tears starting up again, even though it was practically impossible to see because the rain was pouring down drenching both of them.

"There's nothing I can do. He'll go to the police if I don't leave." Riku said feeling a lump form in his throat. "Just give them some time. Ill come back I promise."

"When?" Sora asked still holding onto Riku.

"I'm not sure, but I promise I will come back." they looked at each other sharing their sadness. "Wait for me, promise?"

Sora didn't say anything for a couple seconds, but answered, "I promise."

"I love you." Riku whispered.

"I love you too." Sora said back. Riku pulled him into a hard kiss, feeling his passion for Sora swim throughout his entire body.

This was the second time something like this had happened to him. It happened in Twilight Town with his friends, and now it was happening with the love his life. Maybe Riku wasn't supposed to be happy, maybe he wasn't supposed to get what he wanted. And all he was doing was hurting everyone close to him. Was life like this really all that important? …yes it was, for Riku at least. Sora had showed him life was worth living. Sora was his life now.

They pulled their lips apart still looking at each other, not wanting this moment to every end. Sora's mother came up from behind and grabbed Sora's hand but didn't pull.

"Come on Sora, we should get inside." She said concerned. She turned to leave still holding onto his hand, staring to pull him away now towards the front door. Sora didn't stop looking at Riku all the way back to the steps. Riku stood up turning away and getting back into the cab closing the door and looking out the window at Sora again.

Sora's mother let go of his hand once they got the steps, and she walked up them to the doors entrance looking back at Sora, waiting. Sora kept standing there watching Riku. The cab slowly started again. They started picking up speed, and Sora went running after the car again. Bur Riku didn't tell him stop, he had to do this, and pausing would only make the parting harder. Sora ran out to the middle of the street and stopped standing there hurt. Riku watched him from the back window fall to his knees as if all his emotions made him too weak to stand. Riku just kept staring at him as the cab finally drove far enough so he was out of sight.

Riku turned around in his seat, tears still running down his face. _'What will I do know?'_

Riku thought. He leaned his head against the cold window drifting of too sleep, hugging his sketchbook, opened to a specific picture of Sora.

-------------------------------------------

Sora stayed kneeling there in the middle of street staring out to where he last saw Riku. This couldn't really be happening right? This was just all a dream, a nightmare really. But he knew it was really, because if it was then how was feeling all this pain and hurt right now.

Sora remembered his grandmother then for some reason. He remembered the sadness rain held in it. And this rain was for his and Riku's sadness. The one they shared.

Sora let the tears still fall from his eyes, but wore now a stoic expression, of no emotion at all.

"God is in the rain." Sora whispered out.

-------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ.**

**(AN) So this is kind of the end of the beginning, but the start of the end kind of chapter. Everything up to this chapter was like part 1, and I plan writing the 2****nd**** part soon. I apologize if it doesn't come out right when you want it to, but school is crazy right now and I barely have time. And don't think I'm trying to make up excuses, cause I totally love all you guys, and I want you guys to keep reading it. So I guess I'll give you guys kind of an idea of what part 2 is going to be like. **

**(Part 2) preview Practically it's going to be about seven years later. So that means Sora is fifteen and Riku is twenty-four. (yes they still remember each other between that time period, they love each other damn it!) There's going to be new, but yet familiar to all you kingdom hearts fans out there (wink wink), being introduced. I'm going to try out writing from different people's points of view, but I'm not very good at that so I make no promises. There's going to be anger, frustration, and lust. I'm still planning out the story but I know how I'm going to end. AND NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU(lol) **

**(AN) so every one please review nicely, and I would love to hear some ideas of what people want to see in the story. Thanks! Talk to you guys later! Peace.**

**...and sorry if you keep getting emails saying this chapter was delted and added again. i kept messing something up. THANKS! **


	8. Authors Note! 1

PLEASE READ ALSO!

Authors Note: So yeah, I'm still working on the next chapter/part of 'Breaking Laws with Love.' I've been very busy lately still because of school and soccer starting (even though that shouldn't still be a excuse to not be writing) so I haven't had as much free time. I'm also very lazy so that could maybe be another reason why. :/ anyway! I plan on posting the next chapter in the next week hopefully. I've been very much enjoying reading everyone's reviews and I enjoyed even more reading every bodies advice. I'm also getting new ideas for other stories I could be writing, after I'm finished with this one. I was thinking for couples (cause of course it will be romance again!) maybe like:

AxelxRoxas

BaschxAshe

PeneloxLarsa_ (those last two are straight couples, and their characters from final fantasy XII…just something new to try.)_

CloudxLeon

Or I was thinking of writing a story about my own characters, like I'll totally make up the whole thing, no game characters. But I'll only do that if you guys promise to read it!

So if everyone could review voting for which couple they would like to see in the next new story of mine. But I won't end up starting on it until I'm done with 'Breaking Laws with Love' I plan on finishing this story.

Thanks everyone! OH btw, I plan on having a list of some the people who reviewed like a lot on the final chapter. So if you would like to be on the list, be sure to review a lot more. 

Love you guys!


	9. Music Playlist:

(AN) Okay so this is some of the music that I listen too when I'm writing 'Breaking Laws With Love'. Its all pretty mellow music, don't worry I don't only listen to music like this, but these songs are what got me into the mood of writing this story.

It would be great if you guys want to download some of these songs and listen to them and then tell me what you think. It would as well be awesome if you guys hav any other music that you think relate to this story. So just review what you guys think of it and if you have any other music you think I should download. ) THANKS!

(btw…) Im going to upload the next chapter tonight, or at least so I plan. )

'Breaking Laws With Love' Playlist:

1) I Believe In A Thing Called Love- The Darkness

2) I Want To Hold Your Hand- The Beetles

3) Lazy Eye- Silversun Pickups

4) It Is You(I Have Loved)- Shrek Soundtrack

5) Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade

6) C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips- Ok Go

7) Tonight Tonight- Smashing Pumpkins

8) Sunsets and Car Crashes- The Spill Canvas

9) Running Up That Hill- Placebo

10) Both Sides Now- Joni Mitchell

11) All I Know- Pathway To Providence

12) Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

13) Unravel- Bjork

14) Running Away- Hoobastank

15) Bolero- Moulin Rouge vol. 2

16) All Hail The Heart Breaker- The Spill Canvas

17) Only Hope- Switchfoot

18) Sister Hazel- 10 Things I Hate About You


	10. Growing Up and Changes

Please read authors note!

(AN) So so so very sorry for the delay! It appears I was suffering with the worst kind of disease yet…writers block. I get that sometimes when there are too many things going through my head. I hope you all forgive me! ) ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Six years later.)

'_plomp' 'plomp' 'plomp'_

Rain drops poured on the roof making loud noises that grew as the storm progressed. Thin lines of water ran down the window, each one looking to like it was faster than the one you've just watched before. There standing in front of a window stood a boy about fourteen, staring at his reflection. The rain drops running along the window made it appear that the boy was crying. But what's to hide right? He really was crying after all.

"Sora you're going to be late for school!" his mother called from downstairs.

Sora snapped out of his haze and grabbed his school bag off of his bed and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. This was Sora's new routine when it rained. Instead of dancing in it and being happy trying to make that certain someone happy, he cried remembering the horrible memory of the love of his life leaving.

"It's about time you got down here." Sora's mother smiled. "I understand that your new to this whole school thing because you've been home schooled, but it will just have to take some getting used too."

Sora smiled back sitting at the table and starting to make himself a bowl of cereal. They both continued what they were doing for a little in silence, Sora eating and his mother (who's name is Francis just so you guys know now, it will come in handy later on) loading the dish washer of dirty dishes. She knew that Sora wasn't one to talk a lot of rainy days anymore.

She felt very sorry for her son, and sometimes questioned whether or not that decision was the best one or not. She had good understanding of how much Sora really did love Riku, but she hoped that he would eventually get over sooner of later. He was starting high school now. It'll be like starting a new life for him maybe.

"Would you like me to drive you to school?" she asked.

Sora shook his head. "No, I think I want to walk, its not that far I don't think."

"Okay. Just be sure to wear a jacket of bring an umbrella. I don't want you catching anything now." she said very baby-like to him.

"Yes mother." Sora groaned, standing up from his chair and walking over to his mother to give her a kiss goodbye.

"I love you sweetie." She said as he walked out the front door.

"Love you too." Sora called back.

Sora stepped outside looking out into the rain once again. He frowned even more putting his hood up and taking a step of the porch and into the storm. He was sure to keep his eyes to the ground, so he didn't have to look at or anything around the house next door. It felt like it took forever just trying to get out of sight from the house.

Once he was a good distance he looked up stopping where he was, and taking a paper out of pocket with written directions to the school. He memorized as much as he could, and walked that distance until having to stop and take the directions out again.

The storm just didn't seem to want to go away today. _'Greeeeaaaat, I get to start of my first day of public school in a pissy mood.'_

It was as if the rain wanted him to remember feelings and memories of the past. But it only hurt Sora to remember, so why would he want to? Almost everything reminded his of Riku. Now it wasn't as bad as it was when he first. Back when _everything_ really did remind him of Riku. When did eat ice cream ever or be able to look at couches the same. Back when all he ever did was cry, rain or no rain. All he ever did was lock himself in his room, going without any food all day, just crying non-stop.

This was it! No more! No more being sad! Sora couldn't take it any longer. Too long has he been sad, and too many tears has he spilled. That was coming to an end. It was time Sora started moving on with his life. He couldn't have actually loved Riku for real. He just thought he did. He was eight years old, way too young to actually know what love was like.

This coming year was going to be different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Another year later)

'_Riku…' called the beautiful voice of young Sora. _

_Riku walked through a misty forest after Sora, picking up speed when he couldn't see him. He could hear Sora's laughter in the distance, and picked up speed so he could catch up. _

_He pulled back a group of vines, and looked around at small pond with large moss covered rocks surrounding it and water lilies with flowers of all different colors scattered around. _

_Sora laid on one of the rocks looking out into the pretty sunset. He turned his head looking at Riku. He was even more beautiful than Riku imagined. _

"_We're free Riku." Sora spoke softly in angelic voice. "I love you Riku…Riku…Riku…"_

_He kept repeating his name over and over again, but Riku didn't want him to stop. He loved hearing him call his name. _

"Riku…Riku…Riku…RIKU!"

Riku jumped up practically falling out of the chair. He looked around him noticing that his little too good to be true fantasy land wasn't real after all.

"Come on dude, the movie ended five minutes ago." His friend said obviously very annoyed.

"Sorry Axel." Riku apologized getting help to stand up and stretch.

They continued to walk out the theater and toward Axle's car. "Man you fell asleep at the worst time during that movie. It was crazy! It was when Alice was fighting that ugly strong guy and…" Riku tuned him out after that. There was too much on his mind right now, like that dream he had. This wasn't something very new to him. It wasn't the first dream about Sora Riku has had since he left. As a matter of fact he almost always had a dream about Sora. He was constantly thinking about Sora. He wished so badly he could go see him, even if that meant for a second.

He just hoped that Sora hadn't forgotten him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku you've been kind of quiet. Everything cool man?"

Riku turned his head away from the car window to look at his friend.

"Yeah I'm cool." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ya-huh yep suuuuurrrre. Come on Riku, you know you can tell me anything."

Well he wasn't lying, Axel was someone Riku could tell him anything and it wouldn't change their friendship. Like Sora and his old friends from Twilight Town. Axel was the person who practically kept him together almost the entire time he lived here in Hallow Bastion.

_Flashback to when they first met. _

_It had already been three days since Riku had left Destiny Island. Already he felt like he was going to die, and could fill a pool with the tears he's shed. He hadn't eaten anything since his arrival, just drink water and stay in his new room. _

_He barely even shared a word with his Aunt yet, who was very concerned for him. She had heard the story from her brother but thought it would be best if she eventually heard it from Riku, instead of believing everything her brother had told her. _

_The apartment she and Riku shared was single floored, had two bedrooms, and one bathroom. It was kind of tight but whatever; Riku had barely even given the place a chance yet so what could he say of it. _

_Riku was now lying on his stomach on his bed facing the wall. Next to laid his sketch book which he hadn't opened at all since his last night. Outside the sun shone bright, birds chirped happily, a perfect morning. Exactly the opposite as to what Riku was feeling right now. _

_There was a knock at his door, which was closely followed by it opening. His aunt didn't bother to wait for an answer because Riku hadn't exactly proven to her yet that he wasn't mute. "Riku, I just wanted to come in and tell you that I'm just gonna go into town for a bit to pick a few things up. I called for a pizza delivery so they should be here any minute if you could just tip them for me please, there's money on the kitchen table. I would like you to eat something, please Riku." _

_He just laid there still as if nothing had happened. Aerith sighed and walked out of the room closing the door silently behind her. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About ten minutes later there was a knock at the front door. Riku got out of bed pissed about having to move at all. _

_He stumbled into the Living room and over to the door. He struggled with the lock for a couple minutes until finally achieving his reluctant goal and opening the door. _

_There stood a guy about his age, with flaring red hair spiked backwards, a pair of extravagant green eyes, and a body of practically all skin and bones. He was the skinniest seventeen year old he had ever seen. _

"_Hey there Sunshine." The strange man said smiling. Riku grimaced at the nickname and grabbed the pizza box and walked into the kitchen leaving the front door open for the delivery guy to come in. _

_The red head did just that and took about two steps into the house and stopped. He didn't want to look like a weirdo trying to move in, but he also didn't want to seem rude. _

_Riku placed the box on the table and grabbed the money. He walked back over to the red head and put his hand out as far as it could, handing the money over. _

"_You most be hungry, you look like you haven't eaten in five days."_

"_I could say the same about you." Riku retorted. _

"_Easy there Sparky, don't want to fight. Hey what's your name?"_

_Riku shrugged his shoulders._

_The red head laughed out loud saying, "Well mines Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?"_

_Riku snorted at the last comment and turned away. "Yeah whatever." _

"_Now it's your turn to tell me your name."_

"_I don't have to do anything." Riku said turning back around._

"_Your right you don't, but it would only be polite if you did. Come on what could it hurt? It's not like I'm asking for your social security number."_

"_Fine ill tell you, but only if you promise to shut up!" _

_Axel smiled and nodded. Riku sighed, "Its Riku." he looked back up at Axel, who was smiling still. "R-I-K-U got it memorized?" Riku said making fun. _

_Axel laughed, "Hey that's my line." Riku couldn't help but smile a little himself. What a minute! Riku smiled? That was the first time Riku had ever smiled since he left Destiny Island. WOW, this was kind of amazing to Riku. _

_The least Riku could do for his new savior was ask him, "Would you like to come in?"_

_Axel smiled even wider, "yeah sure, I don't have anymore deliveries for a while so I can chill for a little." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They sat and talked for a while, then eventually started eating the pizza. Riku hadn't realized how starving he really was until he took that first bite. He could have eaten the entire but left two slices to Axel, forgetting all about his aunt. She'll forgive him for it though, I mean he was eating right, that's good enough. _

_Once it was about time for Axel to leave they exchanged numbers, and promised to call each other so they could hang out. Aerith returned shortly after to find Riku lounging on the couch watching TV. She was surprised to see him out of his room. _

"_Good to see you out and about." Aerith said hauling in plastic bags full of groceries. _

"_Yeah, I ate the pizza. Sorry there's no more left." _

_Aerith lifted her gaze quickly smiling. "No its fine, I'm just glad to see you eating and talking. Its fine sweetie I can make myself something."_

_Riku smiled back, "Okay, need some help with the bags?" he asked getting up from the couch and waling over to her. _

"_Yes please, just put these on the table and if you could start to organize them that would be great. I'm going to run back to the car and grab the rest of them." _

_Riku took the bags into the kitchen and started put the items into different piles of familiar food characteristics. _

_He thought about Axel most of the time. Thinking about what they talked about, how he suddenly started eating, smiling, and talking all because of one person. Axel had broken Riku out of his shell, and helped him become the person he used to be. He wasn't completely healed of course, but it was a start. _

"_Thanks again hun, it means a lot to mean that your helping." Aerith said walking into the kitchen with the remaining bags. _

"_No problem." Riku smiled, continuing with his organizing. Aerith joined in starting to put away the contents into their specific spots. They did this for a couple minutes not talking. _

_Aerith finally broke the silence with a question, "So what made you…" she wasn't sure how to word her question exactly. _

_Riku smiled at her attempt and decided he would answer the question. "Well when I answered the door for the pizza delivery I met this guy named Axel. He has this crazy red hair and really cool green eyes. We talked for a little and he turned out to be pretty cool himself. I got his number and I gave him mine." Riku said. _

_Aerith smiled, "well I'm happy for you." Riku turned and smiled at her back. She wasn't half bad his aunt. She was definitely a lot better than his parents. Maybe living here wouldn't be all that bad while it lasted. That is until Riku ran away capturing his Sora and then them both running away together very romantically. _

"_It's about time you made some new friends." Aerith added. Yeah maybe it was about time. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three months had already passed, and Axel and Riku had become even better friends than expected. They hung out almost every day doing stuff like going to concerts to going to the mall to just laying around and watching TV._

_Everyday Riku had opened up a little both more. So much more that eventually Riku had finally shared his past with his aunt about Sora. He still hadn't even mentioned Sora to Axel yet though. _

_After finishing his story Aerith just sat there for a little in silence until she finally rushed over to her nephew hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear, "Oh Riku, I'm so sorry." She rubbed his back. "I get it now." _

_It felt kind of good letting it out to someone. Keeping a secret bottled in to long can cause much anxiety. Riku hadn't had very much of reason lately to think of Sora so much. Yes he thought about him everyday, but whenever Axel came over he forgot about all that stuff. _

_Right now though they were just returning from seeing a movie and were walking through Riku's apartment door. Riku struggled with the locks promising again to fix them. They both stumbled into the house, practically falling over both of them. Oh and did I mention they crashed some highs school kids party and drank all their booze. It was around one in the morning, and from what Riku could here Aerith was sound asleep. _

_Riku struggled to stop Axel from laughing but failed mainly because he couldn't keep himself from cracking up also. Axel took a couple steps past him leaned against the couch taking a sip from his beer. That was another thing; Riku was never able to have fun like this with Sora. He was way to young to ever drink. _

_Riku kicked his shoes off next where Axel had put his. He went too walked over to Axel but tripped almost falling to the ground. Axel had thankfully caught him in time. They laughed for a little, then slowly noticing how close they were, Riku's head only about two inches away from Axel's. The laughing slowly came to a stop, and then ended completely when Axel closed the space between them kissing Riku full on the lips. It ended quickly and they both looked at each other for a second until pecking each other on the lips again. This time though after pulling away they attacked each other, shoving both their tongues into the others mouth tasting every cavern in there. _

_Axel placed the beer bottle onto the coffee table, then pushing Riku backwards toward the couch and lying on top of him while still making out with him. Riku kissed back with as much ferocity as he could. I mean he was in desperate need for sexual contact. And this didn't make him a bad person right? _

_Axel placed both of his hands under Riku's shirt and lifting in up and over his head. He kept his hands on Riku's bare chest flicking at his tender nipple. Riku moaned into his mouth doing the same to Axel by removing his shirt. Riku ran his hands up and down Axel's upper body half. _

_They continued this for a while until Axel decided to change it up and started kissing along Riku's neck and down over his chest and to his stomach. Riku opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling he felt Axel kiss at his belly button and arched his back a little up into him. There was a sudden flash in Riku's head of young Sora lying under him, clutching to his shoulders and breathing heavily through his mouth. _

_Riku snapped back reality and sat up on the couch pushing Axel upwards. He stared at the ground thinking about everything. He still really wasn't over Sora; he still was in love with him._

"_What's the matter?" Axel asked catching his breath. He really didn't sound anything like he usually did. _

_Riku shook his head, "I can't do this." _

_Axel didn't make a sound for a second then let out a deep breath. He sat up next to Riku on the couch. He leaned against his knees, looking forward. "I understand." He said sounding like the normal Axel Riku really new. "It's kind of weird a little now that I think about." Axel turned his head to look at Riku. Riku smiled and nodded his head. _

_Axel smiled slapping Riku's back and standing up grabbing his shirt and walking over to the door. "Besides…" he continued pulling his shirt on and getting his shoes on. "You're not really my type anyway." _

_They both laughed and Riku grabbed a pillow throwing it at his friend. "Il see you tomorrow." Axel waved and walked out the door and closed it slowly making sure not to wake Aerith. Though that was completely unnecessary considering if she didn't wake up from the noises they had just made._

_Riku stood up grabbing his shirt and walking off to his bedroom. He dropped onto the bed face down laying there. Even after three months of what Riku thought was him growing out of Sora he was just really realizing how much he truly loved him. _

_How was it ever going to end?_

_End of Flashback_

After that Riku and Axel had no problem getting back the way things were before this. That's what was so great about being such great friends. When they were both about twenty they bought an apartment together in Hollow Bastion. They lived pretty happily together, having plenty of laughs. They were two of the greatest friends ever!

"Riku!" Axel yelled into Riku's ear.

Riku jumped up, "Sorry."

"Come on man, stop dozing." He laughed.

"Sorry I'm probably just tired. What were you saying before?" Axel sighed a little annoyed.

"I was asking you what was wrong. You've been acting weird lately."

"Oh yeah…Its nothing." Riku sighed. I mean what was he going to say?

"Na-uh, don't even try it." Riku looked back out the window deciding whether or not to tell his best friend. I mean they had told each other everything. There were no secrets between best friends. Riku knew he could trust Axel with anything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine…" Riku sighed. He could see Axel straighten his body with interest. "Well..."  
What to say? What to say? He wasn't sure how to put this without getting the wrong idea across, like with his father. But who was he kidding? Axel was not his father, he could tell him anything and they would still be the same tomorrow.

"…It all started with this boy named Sora."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN) Okay well I hope you all enjoyed it! WARNING: Axel is not going to be a big character in this story, but he will make a scene in the end of the story. But no more of talking of the ending! ) I hope I get good reviews from everyone! I have a feeling it probably wasn't worth everyone's wait, but w/e.

NO FLAMES!

Love You Guys!


	11. New Love and Realizations

(AN) Ugh I hate my life…school is a bitch and I can't seem to get out of my writers block. I am so sorry for the delay. Please read and love! )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seven years…seven years since the time he had first fallen in love…seven years since he last kissed someone so tenderly and loving…seven years since he's seen Riku._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on hair, corporate!" Sora yells from frustration.

He stood in front of his bathroom mirror trying to make his hair symmetrically spiky on either side of his head. He was wearing a white collared shirt with all the buttons undone and a pair of black jeans. He still hadn't had time to button his shirt because of his hair drama.

I guess obsessing over how your hair looks is something you do when you have OCD. That was something that had just started for Sora last year. Maybe it was because he was just starting school then and being rushed and overwhelmed with all that responsibility took advantage of him and turned him into the new clean, symmetrically even, all sparkles and shines Sora.

Not saying that Sora had lost everything about how he used to be when he was eight, but just that he grew up in a way.

"Finally!" Sora gasped with relief after he had gotten his hair the way he wanted it. He quickly ran out the door passing through the kitchen to grab himself a piece of toast his mother had cooked and his black Volcom back pack. His hair had probably returned back to its messing state like before but that didn't matter because as long as he didn't see it himself then he wouldn't have to spend another half hour messing around with it. (Its something kind of hard to explain…unless your OCD…kind of like me. P)

"Byemomloveyou." His mom waved a hand over her shoulder from in front of the TV. She was watching an almost abnormally dramatic soap opera. He flung the door open and dashed down the street towards the school.

He lived pretty close to the school so it only took him a little bit of running to get there. At the front of the school was a group of teenagers, all friends of Sora waiting and turning more and more inpatient. Sora tiredly walked the last three steps over to where his friends stood with the toast still in his mouth and his shirt still unbuttoned.

"What took you so long?" one of his friends asked.

"Yeah seriously…" another friend said looking him up and down, "find some hottie along the way and got down, huh?" he asked laughing.

Sora spat out the toast into his hand. "Shut up Dante. I had some trouble with my hair this morning….that's all." He began to button his shirt up.

They all rolled their eyes and moaned in understanding. All of his friends knew about his OCD problem.

Speaking of which I should probably introduce them, there's Dante of course, a junior with silver hair that came to his chine around. He had a twin brother Vergil who also had the same color silver hair but spiked it back, leaving some strands to hang on his forehead. They looked almost the same but couldn't be more different. Dante was very outgoing and talkative where Vergil just wasn't.

There's also Leon a senior who had more blondish hair that fell in front of part of his face in an almost emo kind of way. He absolutely hated it whenever someone would ask him if he was emo, because he wasn't! He usually would swoop it to the side with just a move of his neck, which made Dante swoon over him every time. Everyone knew that Dante totally loved Leon… that is except for Leon.

Then there's Ashley and Ada, the only girls in the group. Ashley's a spunky blonde haired girl in her sophomore year (just like Sora.). She could grow to be annoying sometimes but overall she was a really great friend. Where as Ada is a senior with dark brown hair almost black that is cut short. She was less talkative I guess you could say, and she was never very active. The only time Sora had ever seen her excited about something was whenever they were scaring little kids on Halloween.

And then there is…

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

…Roxas, Sora's new boyfriend, who also is a sophomore. He was so amazing! Blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, creamy soft skin. They had met actually on Sora's first day of school. That's how he met everyone. It was a good thing he had met Roxas because for all he knew he could have ended up being one of those kids who hid under a tree and never spoke to anyone. They just started dating about four months ago, but they always told each other that they had always loved each other. And that they were made for one another.

"Hey nothing really, just having hair issues." Sora replied smiling back at Roxas.

Roxas grabbed Sora's other hand and interlocked their fingers. "Sounds fun, wish I could have seen it." Roxas laughed pulling him towards the doors with everyone else surrounding them.

"What do you mean Roxas? You weren't there? Cause I mean by the way Sora looked when he first showed up, it was just like the one time we all went to go see that Saw movie and you guys were…" Dante was cut short from Leon hitting him in the stomach lightly.

"Please leave the gory details out." Leon said still looking forward.

Dante didn't say anything after that; he was still in shock at the fact that Leon's hand had touched his abdomen.

Sora blushed from Dante's recalling of there movie visit a couple of weeks ago. It was true they had all went to go see Saw and the movie being extremely boring and pointless to only Roxas and Sora, what else could they do but well…make out? When the movie theatre lights went on, Sora did have a very messy hairdo, his shirt practically falling off and a very deep shade of red blushing across his entire face when everyone had finally turned there heads and were all staring at them. Sora was in a very good mood for the rest of the night.

The whole lot of them walked through the main doors of the school all splitting up going in different directions to start their usual boring day in school. Except for Roxas and Sora, Roxas walked Sora to his locker and his first period class, and surprisingly still had enough time to get to his own locker and class without being late.

They finally arrived at Sora's first period class.

"I guess ill see you when the period is over." Oh and did I mention that Roxas also walked Sora to _all_ of hiss classes. He was probably the greatest boyfriend ever in Sora's eyes.

"Yeah sure, see you then." they both smiled at each other again. Roxas leaned in kissing Sora in the lips. Sora kissed back putting on some pressure. They still had about a minute and a half until the two minute bell ran, so they stayed like that for a little while just kissing each other and letting their tongues touch slightly and hug each other.

A great way to begin a day of school huh?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stared at Axel, waiting for an answer.

Axel was driving Riku back to his aunt's house to spend the night there. He still stayed there some nights so they could hangout together. He liked his aunt much more then his father and mother combined.

"….well." Axel finally said.

Riku nodded his head beginning to open the door once they reached the apartment complex.

"That's probably the most screwed up story I've ever heard in my entire life."

Riku opened the door all the way about to step out. That's probably how he expected someone to react after hearing his story. He could see his aunt being nice and understanding about it because she was family, but anyone else would probably just think he was a fucked up guy who needed major help.

He was about to step completely out of the car and close the door but Axel then said, "I mean about your dad doing that to you and Sora and all."

Riku looked back at him with question drawn all over his face. Axel smiled his goofy smile again, "Come on if you guys really loved each other, shouldn't that be all that matters." Riku smiled, he couldn't be more relieved that his best friend still liked him even after that.

"Yeah but I guess that what happens when you have an ass hole for a father." Riku replied sitting back down into the car and closing the door so they could talk some more.

They sat like that for a while just thinking. "So why didn't you go?"

Riku turned his head and looked at him. "Go where?"

"Back." Riku still didn't understand. Axel laughed again, "Back to Destiny Island is what I mean." He turned his head also to look him in the eyes. "To see Sora again."

Riku didn't say anything. Why didn't he go back to see Sora? He didn't even try to call or write him. Not that it would have worked anyway. Knowing his father he probably had some strings pulled in order to prevent Riku from contacting Sora. But he didn't even try.

"I don't know." Was the only thing Riku could say.

Of course he still loved Sora. He loved him with his heart, and that would never change for him. Was it that Riku finally was becoming afraid of his father? Had his father's words gotten the best of him? Maybe he really was afraid.

"I think you should go see him."

"Its not that easy, my father will just call the cops on me."

"And your going to let that stop you?" axel asked with a bit more force.

Riku coughed a laugh, "Well yeah I guess so."

"I thought you loved Sora?"

Riku turned his head fast to glare at Axel. "Shut up of course I love Sora, you don't know anything."

"I know enough to see that you really love him but your just to chicken shit I guess to go fight for it."

"Fight for what?" Riku yelled back. "My father's right, I'm too much older than Sora to have a real relationship with him."

Axel shook his head in disbelief, "of all the people I've known you'd be the last person I would ever suspect of backing down from something you believe in or love."

"What can I do Axel?" Riku asked not yelling anymore, but very upset.

"You can go back to Destiny Island. Get Sora and love each other."

"How? How can we love each other?"

"I don't know, run away to some place where you can. Go to India or something whatever."

Riku laughed happy that the atmosphere had lightened up a little. "I really love him."

Axel smiled facing him. "I know you do."

There was silence again for awhile. Axel changed his position turning the car back on along with the radio which he had to quickly turn down so he could hear and didn't puncture either of their ear drums.

"Now get out of my car."

Riku laughed and opened the door turning around to stick his head in the window. "Call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah see ya."

Riku hit the roof of the car as his goodbye and walked through the apartment doors.

"Hey what's up Riku?" Devon asked from behind the front counter, not bothering looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Just trying to stay alive."

Riku laughed, "Aren't we all." He walked into the elevator and pushed three.

He waited for the elevator to reach his floor listening to the obnoxious background music they were playing.

What would happen if he did go back to Destiny Island? Would his father find out and throw him in jail? Or would it turn out to be the happy romantic runaway ending like what Axel said?

Sora had been Riku's main reason to live his life ever since he had met him. But if that was true why didn't he go see him or talk to him? Something had to change, he had to do something. He had to go Sora even if that meant…

"Excuse me Riku but could please move over just a tad?" Riku snapped out of daze and looked up at the old lady who lived next door to him.

"Sorry Ms. Gogersworth." Riku smiled and moved to the side to let her walk in. He politely pushed the main floor button for her and jumped out of the elevator before it closed on him and he was stuck having a boring conversation with the old woman about her 17 cats.

"Goodbye dear." She said to him as he left.

"Bye." He walked down the hall to apartment thirty-four.

Finishing his thoughts from before, He had to go see Sora even if it meant he would go to jail. It would be better than living life knowing he was to afraid to go see the one he truly loved.

This was it; he was going to book a flight tomorrow for Destiny Island. He would have to tell Axel of course before he left, so Axel could realize that Riku really did love Sora.

"Aunt Aerith I have something to tell you!" he called out as soon as he opened the door to their apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PLEASE READ) I would love it if everyone read all of my 'Authors Notes'. I understand a lot of people don't, I mean don't really about 60 of the time but ill try not to sound to boring. )

Anway I hope everyone liked the chapter I was going to keep going in this chapter, but instead I decided to split it into two chapters. I've been asked if I was going to make Roxas and Axel a big relationship in this story and the answer is no, sorry, as much as I love the whole Roxas and Axel relationship. But don't worry I guarantee the ending will probably make a lot of you smile, because I've had the ending running inside my head for the longest time now.

Reviews will be loved! And the Reviewers will get goodies! .

XOXO Becca )


	12. Movies and Memories

(AN) Well sorry for anyone who didn't like last chapter. I really hope everyone likes this one though! )

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and his group of friends walked down the side of the road, heading away from their personal hell…_school_. All relieved that the day was finally over they decided on going to the mall and maybe seeing a movie later on. Sora had called his house and left a message for his mom to get when she returned from work saying that he would be out and back around six.

"It sure is great to be out. You're so lucky Leon that you're a senior." Dante sighed, looking over at Leon with that same loving glow in his eyes.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Leon asked looking straight ahead and acting like he didn't even care about anything. He was so emotionless sometimes.

"You'll be graduating this year! ...and then you'll go to college and we'll probably only get to see you for like a couple days every holiday." Dante replied back saying this deliberately.

All the others looked at Leon and Ada shocked that they would just leave them all when school was over.

"That's not true." Leon said still acting again like nothing was happening. "I'm not going to just leave you guys. ill probably just end up going to Destiny Island Community College for a couple years then get transferred. Besides even if I did decide on going to a university away, it wouldn't be that far away."

Happy that Leon wasn't leaving, everyone looked over at Ada in question as to what she was doing. None of them had really talked about whether or not they would go away after high school, or what they even wanted to do in the future. They were more of a group of friends who liked to live life for now as suppose to living life for the future. The future actually scared Sora. He didn't like to think about what is going to happen, or when it will happen and how. It made him nervous.

Ada moved her footing from foot to foot in a nervous state, which was unusual for a girl like her. "I…well actually I…I want to go to Twilight University."

Everyone was silent but kept walking still listening.

"It's a really good school, and I just…well I really want to go."

Everyone was quiet still and watched the ground as they took their steps. Sora looked around at his friends. How could they just not say anything? They're making her feel like what she's doing is wrong.

"It's okay Ada." Sora said reassuringly, making everyone look at him. "I understand, it's what you want, and we'll back you up along the way too. I mean what are friends for right?"

They all smiled at her and nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah even if when you leave ill be the only girl, I still think it's a good idea." Ashley said to her.

The atmosphere changed back to the loving free-will one it usually is. Roxas squeezed Sora's hand smiling at him.

They came up to Dante and Vergil's house where they lived with their father. No one had really seen their dad but they didn't ask questions because from what they heard he was kind of creepy.

Vergil ran inside grabbing the keys to his black Mercedes SUV. The family was absolutely loaded! The house was huge for one and two they owned five cars for just three people. Dante drove a Mercedes Sedan, so they usually always took Vergil's because his was bigger.

But even still, they had to conclude in one person sitting on someone else's lap, another sitting almost on the other person, and someone else hopping in the trunk. The only people who sat comfortable were whoever was driving, which was always Vergil because he didn't let anyone else drive his car, and the passenger driver. That was the spot usually Leon, Ashley and Ada would fight for. They decided on taking turns for the spot. Dante didn't really fight for it because he would give anything to be able to sit almost or even better actually on Leon. Sora was always the one to sit on Roxas because they were dating, so they already knew where they were sitting.

"Hey Ashley I think it's your turn to sit in the trunk, isn't it?" Dante asked giving her a death glare.

"Ugh…fine." She slumped over to the trunk opening and jumping in.

"Okay well why don't we rock, paper, scissor for the passenger seat Leon?" Ada suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Dante gulped hoping Leon would lose.

_Humph_ "Paper, I knew I should have chosen rock. Well I guess I'm in the back then." Dante heard Leon say.

"_YEEEESSSSSS!"_ Dante screamed in his head.

They all filed into the car. Sora sat on Roxas's lap and moved around trying to get comfortable, which wasn't working.

"You keep moving like that and I'm not quite sure I'll be able to control myself any longer." Roxas whispered in his ear. Sora blushed and smiled at this and whispered back, "Just try to until later tonight." Roxas smiled up at him unable to hide hi happiness that he was going to be able to have _alone_ time later with his boyfriend.

Leon sat in the middle with Dante next to him who had one of his legs on top of one of Leon's and was leaning up against him. Everyone, once again, could see that Dante was trying to make a move but Leon just kept looking ahead at the road as they drove towards the mall.

"Please, I want to keep my lunch inside my stomach thank you. It's already bad enough that I'm in a car, but watching you two suck each others faces off isn't helping at all in addition." Leon complained. Sora and Roxas separated, red faced.

"Oh what's wrong Leon, do you get car sick?" Dante asked trying his best to sound intriguing.

"As a matter of fact yes." He answered, looking forward.

"Why don't I help?" Dante said touching Leon's stomach very lightly.

"Mmmh," Leon pushed Dante's hand away, _still_ looking forward. "That won't help."

Dante crossed his arms and for the rest of the car ride didn't say one word and just pouted. It was kind of nice because was more quiet than it usually is, but the only problem was now everyone could hear Roxas and Sora's loving and absolutely disgusting whispers to each other. They just turned the radio on louder so the rest of the friends in the car could block them out.

Vergil had become very worried for his brother lately. Leon has always been like this with Dante. Completely oblivious, acting like he doesn't care or even knows that Dante was there, keeping himself very stoic. Maybe Leon did know that Dante was trying to flirt with him and that he was absolutely out of his fucking mind for him. He just acted the way he did because he didn't feel the same way for Dante, so instead he just acted like that thinking he would give up sooner or later.

But that wasn't going to happen. One thing Vergil knew about Dante and that was that he could set his mind on something that he wanted and worked like hell until he finally got it. Another thing he knew about Dante was that he really did love Leon, despite that he continuously disregarded and ignored every little flirt or attempt for his attention.

Vergil feared for his brother because of this. Even though the brothers acted like they didn't really even care about giving each other the time of day, and maybe even if that was actually true, Vergil still cared for his brother plenty. He didn't want to see his brother go and get his heart destroyed because of this.

Usually after Leon would push Dante away he would just frown and then pick himself right back up to the happy hot head guy he always was. But lately Dante has been taking Leon's clueless behavior a lot harder lately. Vergil hoped that Dante wasn't finally starting to give up and think that he could never get Leon to see his feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…I guess I'll see you when ever." This was Axel way of saying goodbye.

"Yeah, I mean ill call you guys both when I'm there, and depending on what happens while I'm there will depend on when I come home again." Riku said.

Riku, Axel and Aerith all stood in the airport saying their final goodbyes to Riku before he left to get back his heart. Aerith stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Make sure you call when you've landed okay." she told him taking the mother role. "And please if things don't go as planned back in Destiny Island just come straight home."

Riku smiled, "I know Aunt A." Aunt A was the nick name he had given her while he lived here.

"I know, I will." Riku smiled

Aerith gasped sucking in a big breath before grabbing Riku into a tight hug and crying out loud.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much!" she hadn't had someone live with her in a long time, and Riku had grown into like a son of hers.

Riku laughed tightening his grip. "Its okay Aunt A I is sure Axel will visit you and ill call you at least every other day."

They pulled away, Aerith was smiling now. "I know you'll be fine."

They were interrupted by a voice coming on the over head saying, "Remaining passengers for flight 128 please board now, thank you."

There was no time left. The flight would leave without him.

"Well I should go."

"Definitely call me okay?" Axel said.

"Yeah I will."

They leaned and hugged each other. Axel quickly whispered, "Be careful."

"I know." Riku whispered back.

They pulled apart and Riku gave Aerith another hug.

"Thank you, for everything, you've taken the role of the parents I've never really had." Riku said softly to her.

Aerith nodded and pulled away before she started up again and would stop him from leaving. Riku picked up his bag and nodded to Axel before turning around and walking towards the gate.

Riku handed the woman his ticket letting her scan it. He took a couple more steps forward and stopped looking back at his family. They smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and waved. That was exactly what he needed to also. That gesture was the one thing that really got him going and excited for what was coming next. He walked through the gate thinking, _"Wait for me Sora."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what will it be 'Dawn of the Dead' or 'A Walk to Remember'?" Dante asked. "Dawn of the Dead' is a horror/thriller about zombie people and 'A Walk to Remember' is about a dude and a chick who love each other and she dies I think."

"For some reason zombie movies seem to really appeal to me so let's go for 'Dawn of the Dead'" Leon said looking around to see what everyone would think.

"Yeah me too." Dante rushed to answer moving closer to Leon.

"Yeah and besides I don't feel like watching a chick flick with a bunch of girls crying the entire movie." Vergil added.

Sora blushed not letting anyone see, remembering the time he watched that movie with his boyfriend. Roxas was looking to just make out the entire time but instead it resulted in him becoming a shoulder for Sora to cry and watch him stare at the screen completely engrossed by the film.

"It isn't too scary I hope." Sora said childishly. Roxas squeezed his hand, "I'm sure we won't be watching much of it then if it is." Sora smiled at him back.

Everyone sighed out loud very dramatically.

"Please no, we don't want to watch you guys play tonsil hockey." Ashley added.

"Who said you guys have to watch anyway? If you don't like it don't take any care to it." Roxas said to them.

"Fine, 'Dawn of the Dead' it is." Dante said rushing over the ticket booth.

They all went into the theatre sitting in this order from the wall to the aisle. Vergil, Ashley, Ada, Dante, Leon. They all had made Roxas and Sora sit the row behind them because no one wanted to see them while watching the movie. Dante was very happy again to be sitting next to Leon. Luck must have just been in his favor today.

It was about halfway through the movie and already Roxas and Sora were making out and Ashley was holding onto Adas' arm for dear life. She always could get freaked out so easily. Vergil just looked to be very bored and not amused at all by the movie, along with Leon as well.

Dante looked around at his friends and lastly looked at Leon staring at him for longer. Leon could feel someone looking at him and turned. Dante turned quickly back to the screen and grabbed a handful of popcorn as well stuffing his face trying to act as natural as possible. Leon shook his head and looked at the screen as well.

Dante slowly turned his head back to look at Leon._ "God he is so beautiful" _Dante thought. _"I would give anything to feel those arms around me or to even just have him touch me lovingly."_

Just then a very clever idea popped into Dante's head. He turned back to the screen acting natural again, waiting for his moment. About two minutes later, in the movie a zombie jumped out of no where making every in the theatre jump and a couple people scream, including Ashley. Dante took this moment and jumped as well grabbing Leon's hand too. He acted like he didn't even notice and kept watching the movie, but really all he could think about was him holding Leon's hand.

Leon looked over at Dante then down his hand and back up again. He continued to do this over and over again. Then Leon did something he thought he would never do in his entire life, he blushed and smiled. Just slightly not enough for anyone to see, but still he could feel himself do it. He shook it away and picked Dante's hand off of his.

"Leave if this movie is too much for you." _'Oh no that came out a little harsher then what I meant.'_

Dante blushed and turned away embarrassed. Leon had obviously not gotten the hint he was trying to give. Dante hated being called off like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that movie was…interesting." Roxas said trying to sound like he was actually paying attention.

"Yeah and I bet Sora's mouth was just as interesting as the movie as well too hm?" Vergil snapped back. Dante walked along side his brother on the end not speaking at all.

"I thought it sucked." Leon said pitifully. "The zombies were so unrealistic, and _nothing_ interesting happened the entire time watching it." he stated, emphasizing the word nothing.

Vergil stared at his brother concerned as he stiffened up after Leon had finished his last sentence. Leon was starting to grow more and more on Vergil's final nerves.

They all filed back into Vergil's car but this time with Ada in the back and Dante in the front. Dante still wasn't talking which is something very unlike him. Everyone continued on with their conversations as if nothing was going on. The only people who really realized that there wasn't something quite right with Dante were his brother and Sora of course.

Sora just had that power of seeing whether or not something was bothering someone else. He knew this person was struggling inside because inside, Sora was too. The closer he was to the person the easier it was to feel it. But the worst person he had ever gotten this feeling with was Riku.

'_Wait a minute…did I just say Riku?' _Sora thought. _'No, no, no…this is all wrong. I'm not supposed to be thinking about him anymore. How can I make it go away? If it doesn't go away soon I'm sure Ill start getting that feeling like my stomach is trying to touch the floor, then ill I just start remembering, which will most likely conclude in me crying myself to sleep.'_

Sora tightened his grip around Roxas's neck and dug his nose deeper into his neck. Roxas tightened his hold on Sora as well squeezing back. Sora breathed in his scent he loved this scent very much, but not as much as Riku's.

'_Stop it!'_ inner Sora screamed.

Sora licked Roxas's neck softly making him shiver all through his body. Sora continued to kiss, lick and nip at Roxas's neck all the way back to Sora's house.

'_Thank god! Vergil is almost there so he can drop us off. I don't think I can control myself any longer.'_

Sora and Roxas said their goodbyes to their friends and walked into Sora's house. The lights downstairs were on telling them Sora's mom was home already. They walked into the kitchen to talk with her for little. They talked about their day in school, the conversation they had with Leon about college, and the movie. Sora asked if Roxas could sleep over and they could go to school together tomorrow. She said yes and they both went upstairs.

Sora's mother already knew about Sora and Roxas's little relationship. She was very excited to hear about really. She had always liked Roxas and thought of him as another son. Which was kind of weird too, regarding that they both looked so much alike. They didn't really take any mind to it and just went with it.

Sora opened his bedroom door letting himself in. Roxas jumped onto the bed and laid on his back. Sora chuckled and sat next to Roxas on the bed. He was sitting with his back towards Roxas and looked very rigid. Roxas propped himself up on his left elbow looking at Sora.

"What's the matter?"

Sora didn't answer. Lately he had been thinking about Riku a lot more often. But not like he was just randomly thinking of Riku purposely. It was more like he would just being doing something and then a flash of Riku's face or something would come to mind. He didn't understand why this was happening.

What if something happened to Riku? Like something bad. Or maybe he was getting closer? When Sora was younger he remembered being able to feel it when something was wrong or whenever Riku was on his way over. Like that one time when Riku's father had beat him. Sora had come over that day feeling that concern. But the feeling he was getting now wasn't like that. It was more like the feeling he got when Riku was coming over. A happier, relieving feeling.

'_What if…NO!' _Sora conversed with himself inside his head. It was like one side of wanted to believe in Riku and the other side wanted to forget Riku to release him of the pain. _'Riku isn't coming back. Why would he anyway after all these years. I bet it's just the heat; it's been really hot lately here. It was probably just getting to his head.' _

"Sora?" Roxas asked again concerned.

Sora turned around smiling, "it's nothing… I'm fine."

Roxas smiled back, more of a devilish smile though. "Good."

Roxas sat up pressing their mouths together. He placed his other hand on the back of Sora's neck messaging it slightly. Both of Sora's hands were on either side of Roxas's cheeks pulling him a little closer.

Sora laid back on the bed letting Roxas have the upper hand in things. Roxas kissed down Sora's neck sucking every now and then. He kept going further south unbuttoning Sora's shirt one button at a time. Sora pulled at Roxas shirt as well, getting it completely off. He ran his hands up and down Roxas chest and back.

Roxas kissed every part of Sora's chest and stomach. He lingered over his nipples longer getting a good suck in there to pay him back for the torturing in Vergil's car. Sora moaned and starting to unbuckle Roxas's jeans. Roxas pulled back letting Sora pull them completely off.

Roxas continued with kissing Sora full force on the mouth. Their tongues battled with each other until finally Sora gave up. (Aw poor Sora, he can never be the dominate one.) Roxas's hands explored Sora's chest. One hand went to one of Sora's nipples, rubbing it with his thumb. The other slowly moved south.

Sora could feel Roxas was hard and that his hand was pulling his pants down a little. He didn't pull them down all the way just enough so he could fit his hand inside his boxers. Sora felt Roxas's fingers run along the hem of his boxers, just slightly going inside, and then that's when it happened again.

There was a quick flash of light and Roxas suddenly wasn't Roxas anymore. He was Riku now. Sora saw that now it was Riku kissing him, it was Riku pulling his pants down, and it was Riku touching him everywhere.

Sora jumped pulling himself away from Roxas. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked again panting loudly in need for air.

Sora didn't answer, just pushed himself up and sat on the edge of his bed. Why was this happening?

"It's nothing; I need to go to bathroom."

"Im guessing we're done then, huh?" Sora nodded and stood up walking out of his room and into the bathroom. He heard Roxas give an annoyed sigh and say "whatever." Right before he had left his room. _'He just wouldn't understand.' _Thought Sora.

Sora closed that door, locking it. He leaned against the wall sliding slowly down to the ground. He hugged his legs pushing his head against the wall.

'_Why…why Riku…why do you have to do this too me?' _tears ran down his face. _'I was supposed to forget. Forget you and all the feelings. But why? Why do you just keep coming to mind every time I get close to forgetting you and moving on?'_

Sora pressed his forehead to his knees. The tears came like waterfalls. There was no running back now for Sora. More and more images, thoughts and feelings dealing with Riku all rushed into his head like as if someone had a jump drive full of all it and was inserting it al over again into Sora's head. Sora didn't understand why this was happening.

'_Riku.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN) Alright I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I also would like to apologize for the lateness. I know I take forever! I'm sorry and I love you guys. well I hope every enjoyed this chapter. This was is actually pretty long. But I wouldn't really get used to it, cause writing long chapters is a once in a lifetime thing for me. Im terrible at it.

Next Chapter: The unthinkable is going to happen! I bet everyone already knows what it is, but for those who don't…..im not saying anything! P sorry.

Dante is going to become a lot more frustrated too.

THANKS!


	13. Hoping and Meeting

"Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit."

Riku walked down Main St. inspecting all the stores and restaurants. Even after seven years everything seemed to be the same way Riku had remembered it being.

He continued walking down the street for a couple more blocks until he stopped turning to the side to take a longer look at this store. It was the ice cream parlor he and Sora had gone to on they're first date. Well it wasn't date back then because they had just met but still.

Riku let a small smile form on his lips. He turned back facing forward, seeing in the distance the park they gone to on that same day. He saw the jungle gym and sandbox. He continued walking past these though not taking particular interest in them. Instead he had his eyes set on something more important. A swing set. _The_ swing set.

Riku touched the cold metal bars and looked up at the sky closing his eyes. It was here that Riku and Sora had first actually connected. This was the place that everything had originally started really, their relationship as friends, and even some feelings too.

He was going to bring it back, everything. He was going to find Sora and mend back their relationship. These feelings that had started so very long ago never died for Riku, and he prayed with all his being that it hadn't died with Sora for him either.

Riku loved Sora, and even if maybe those feelings had died with Sora, he will still love him just the same, and that was never going to change for him…ever.

Even though Riku may never get to be with Sora, laugh with Sora, or kiss Sora. He will always_ love_ Sora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, are you okay? It's almost time for school." Sora's mother asked through the bathroom door.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." Sora sniffled.

"Are you sure hunny? It sounds like you're crying. Please sweetie, tell me I want to help. Roxas told me that you stayed in the bathroom last night for hours. He didn't understand what had happened."

Sora glared into the mirror at his destroyed looking face. He had been crying all night, and you could definitely tell that he had. His eyes were blood shot red from lack of sleep, his cheeks and nose were red also from the tears that continued to spill down his face.

"I'm fine mom." He said trying to act as natural as possible. "I think I may just have a little stomach bug, I'm fine now though. I'll be out in five."

There was a pause of silence until his mother said softly, "Okay sweetie, and just tell me if there is anything I can do to help."

Sora didn't answer back, he didn't even breathe again until he heard her footsteps walking down the hall. After that he let out a long breath which skipped a little from crying.

He gained control of himself finally and splashed water on his face trying to cover up like he hadn't just spent the last evening crying his eyes out. Sora dried his face from the water. He kept his face in the towel a little longer just make sure he was manageable.

Walking down stairs to meet with Roxas and his mother was harder than Sora had expected. There were moments when during he was pretending that everything was okay and while he plastered up those fake smiles, he struggled to keep himself from not letting the waterfalls of tears come out. The tears that made Sora think _'Okay maybe I can cry my feelings out.'_ But that never happens. These were tears that made him even sadder, but even still they made him feel better, like this was going to happen no matter what.

"Ready to leave?" Roxas smiled.

Sora faked another smile, "Yeah, lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Eleven thirty, the high school is still in session." Riku looked up from his watch and around at the live less hotel room. Hotel rooms have always scared Riku, but what else could he do. He was afraid of leaving the room in fear of being seen by someone who may recognize him. He wanted this to be a surprise.

And even if Riku had been planning and running over and over again in his head the different ways he could approach Sora and the things he would say once he did, he still felt nervous as hell.

He had seen it so many times, in dreams, what it could be like. First dream; Riku romantically swoons Sora back to him with his slick and skillful flirting and runs away with Sora to live happily ever after. Second dream; He works his ass off trying to get Sora back for all of eternity. Last, and the most horrible dream out of the three for that matter, dream three; Sora turns him down, throwing Riku away and making him feel like shit. Then Riku will watch as Sora kisses and runs off with some other guy, completely and totally ruining his life.

God, if the last dream became a reality, Riku didn't know what he would do. He would be so heart broken that's for sure and he would probably have driven himself to the point of insanity. And after about another seven years when Riku finally gives up the idea of maybe Sora coming back to him, he'd just put a gun to his or maybe tie rope around his neck and hang himself, because life without Sora just isn't any life at all.

'_I only wished Sora felt the same way.'_ That was the biggest question that flew through Riku's head every ten minutes. Knowing that Sora didn't love him anymore would be like someone ripping out Riku's heart and setting it on fire while the veins and arteries were still attached to the rest of his insides.

To just think, that all those kisses and smiles, they were for shit, and really didn't matter to Sora as much as they mattered to Riku still now.

…He had to know. He couldn't take this any longer. _This_ was going to send him to the loony house if he didn't get these questions answered and his thoughts sort out.

He had to see Sora again. Even if he didn't make contact that could still be enough to last him until he was ready for the final push.

'_NO! Stop being a pussy and just fucking go for it all ready. You came here for one reason and one reason only. And that was that I was going to tell Sora that I still care for him and see if he felt the same way. I'm not here to just gaze at him from a distance, I just have to go for it.'_

Riku stood from the bed and grabbed his cell phone and room key. This was it, the point of no return for Riku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"How big of an idiot is that Spanish teacher!" Dante laughed, back to his normal energetic self. "I mean I practically had that paper out right in front of her face. I can't believe she didn't catch me cheating."

Everyone laughed (besides Leon of course P), "Yeah I remember having her last year, she was pretty oblivious." Leon said wearing his usual stoic face expression and looking forward. Sora noticed now that Leon only seemed to face forward not making any eye contact only when Dante spoke. Which was yeah like always, but still, it was like Leon was trying to hide something. _'Oh no, I hope he doesn't know that Dante likes him and he's trying to ignore him so Dante could leave him alone.'_ But Sora knew that even though Leon seemed like a hard ass he really had a special soft spot for all his friends, and that he would never do anything to hurt any of them.

It was the same thing Ashley too. She used to have the biggest crush on Leon also last year. But Leon was surprisingly very polite with it and talked to her about privately. No one really knows exactly what they had talked about, but Ashley said that Leon told her that he wasn't interested in her in that sort of way and just wanted to continue to be friends.

"Hey Sora, you've been awfully quiet, everything cool?" Dante asked.

Sora looked up at his friends, everyone was staring at him. Yes this had been a question on every bodies mind for last couple of days. Even Roxas stared him down slightly, he too was curious as hell as to why Sora had been acting so weird.

Sora smiled again, "I'm cool Dante. Hey lets go to the diner for some late lunch, I starved."

Everyone seemed to buy what he said and all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I call not sitting next Dante again. Constant fidgeting annoys fuck out of me." Leon stated.

Dante blushed and bowed his head in defeat. That had been his plan again, to sit next to Leon. Everyone else was kind of surprised that Leon would curse while saying something like that. The only other time he ever cursed was when he either was seriously pissed about something, and I mean _seriously_ pissed. Or if he ever had to gravely emphasize a point. Whichever, it never meant anything good.

The girls started some conversation of they're own, something about gym class and a girl being a slut. Vergil and Leon were whispering something to each other in the back of the group while they walked. No one could here them but Sora had a feeling there were some very aggressive terms and lines being said back and forth to the other. Dante just walked silently with his head bowed still.

"Hey has everything been okay?" Roxas asked quietly to Sora.

"Yes, why has everyone been on my back asking me questions like this?" Sora whispered back, coming out a little hard.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I just want to help. Besides what did you expect, you've been acting really weird lately, and you've also been acting like...like..."

"Like what?" Said questioned fast.

Roxas stared him into the eyes. Still keeping his voice low so no one heard he answered, "Like you don't care that much anymore about us."

"What? That's beyond idiotic; you know that's not true." Sora hissed through gritted teeth. Sora was struggling to keep himself from yelling at his boyfriend. It wasn't like Roxas had done anything wrong though, it was just all this stress that had built up inside of Sora and he just needed to release it.

Roxas shook his head looking away, "Whatever." He spat.

This was just not Sora's day, not at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Leon and Vergil's conversation)

"You know I've been noticing the way you have been talking to my brother lately." Vergil said, trying to act natural.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck around with me. Actually no, don't fuck around with my brother."

Leon looked Vergil in the face, "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You've been being an ass hole to him and I don't appreciate it."

Leon stared at Vergil for a couple seconds longer and finally sneered, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't huh? Then tell me why you've been like this to Dante."

Leon looked up at Dante who still walked with his head hunched over. "That's just how I am, I didn't mean it any way personal."

"No because I know for a fact that you did want it to be personal. Saying those rude remarks that have lately been really upsetting him, first at the movies then just now. I understand that you're like this but Dante understands this also and recently it has been really aching him."

Leon didn't say anything for a while so Vergil continued, "and also don't think that he came crying to me about this stuff, because I can see it. His feelings are being put down and it's been harder for him pull back out of it now. It's been getting worse." Vergil sighed staring at his brother's back with sorrow in his eyes.

"You act as if he's in love with me." Leon chuckled very slightly.

Vergil stared at him like he was some kind of an idiot. "Oh and just don't be surprised if that's how it ends up."

Leon's face changed quickly to question. He was about to ask when he was cut off by Ashley saying something to the whole group.

"Hey who do you think that guy is? The one sitting on the bench in front of Benson's Ice Cream. He's been looking over here ever since we got into eye sight."

Everyone looked up to see who exactly she was talking about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to normal)

"Looks like he knows us or something but I've never met him my life." Ashley stated.

"Dante, Vergil, is he one of your relatives or something. Your hair is pretty similar." Roxas questioned.

Dante and Vergil both shook their heads, "I don't know him." Vergil added.

'_Oh my god.'_ Sora thought.

Since no one in their small group knew he the man was they just kept walking trying not to make eye contact. As they got closer everyone saw that this guy was actually staring specifically at Sora.

"Pervert." Ada hissed in a whisper so only they could hear.

Everyone tried to continue a conversation between each other to make everything seem natural. It was kind of hard though when you had an older, pretty good looking, silver haired man staring directly at someone.

Roxas squeezed Sora's hand to give the notion that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. But Sora couldn't feel it. Once Sora had laid eyes on the man he knew exactly who it was. Of course he did though, long silky silver hair, well built body, pale beautiful skin, and those un-forgetful aquamarine eyes.

He had lost his breath right away, and still hadn't taken a breath. They had made eye contact but shortly after Sora looked down towards the ground not daring to look back up. They were getting closer and seemed like it took an eternity. Each step took a huge amount of energy and felt like its own mile and hour.

The only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart. Beating like a drum being banged on by a small toddler who doesn't know what beat is at all, and just carelessly bangs away at it enjoying the sound. Everything continued to grow slower and softer the closer they got.

Roxas was trying to whisper something reassuring into Sora's ear but he couldn't hear it, and then, "Sora?"

Everyone stopped walking. Sora continued to stare at the ground like he hadn't just heard the mystery man ask his name. Very slowly Sora inched his head up to look at the man now standing in front of him, about eight feet away.

They made eye contact once again, and then suddenly Sora understood the reason for which he had been getting those weird feelings, like Riku was close. It was because it's true. Riku was in Destiny Island again and now standing only feet away from Sora's older ex-lover.

Riku smiled softly but still wore the expression of being afraid. "Hi…Sora."

Sora didn't reply. Roxas and all his friends turned their heads staring at Sora completely confused and looking for an explanation now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(AN) Okay everyone! So here you have it! I hope this was really cool for everyone and enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'm so excited to see what everyone has to say! ) You know me people, I love long and heart filled reviews! I'm also really excited about getting to write Sora and Riku and they're conversations. It was getting so lonely writing with them so far apart from each other.

ANYWAY review review review review review review review review review review!


	14. Confrontations

"Hi…Sora."

Sora didn't reply. Roxas and all his friends turned their heads staring at Sora completely confused and looking for an explanation now.

It was silent for awhile. Sora just kept staring at Riku, thinking that this was just some kind of sick illusion. He blinked a couple of times seeing if that would make him disappear but that just failed miserably. He tried looking away focusing on something else then returning his eyes back to where Riku stood. That didn't work either.

This couldn't be real. After so long…no… Riku couldn't seriously be standing here in front of him.

"Sora?" Roxas whispered softly to him.

Sora looked away from Riku again only he kept his eyes away. It was hurting to much.

Riku felt his heart drop seeing Sora just turn away from him. He was hoping for a big hug and a happy reunion. But who was he kidding, of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Could we help you?" Vergil asked.

Riku snapped out of his daze and looked at Vergil. He tried to plaster up a fake smile and said, "No, I'm sorry."

And with that Riku walked on through them passing Sora. Neither made eye contact again as Riku kept walking. He could feel tears start to build up. He tried his best to keep himself together until he got to the hotel. But even still he couldn't help the single tear that came slowly falling down his cheek.

Sora turned around just a little so he could just see Riku walk away. Could this be real?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting down in the booth they were seated at in the diner. Ada sat between Leon and Dante, and Vergil sat next to his brother. Sora, Roxas and Ashley sat across from them.

Sora wasn't talking again and sat staring at the table top. Roxas kept a tight squeeze on there closed hands.

"So who was that guy anyway Sora?" Dante asked, nosey like always, but everyone wanted to know really.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, he probably mistaken me for someone else."

"Hmph, I don't know he didn't look familiar at all to you? He seemed like he knew you. I mean he said your name."

Sora was starting to sweat getting nervous that maybe they were going to find out that Sora was keeping something from them. He wasn't ready for them to know his and Riku's little relationship. Well, I guess little_ex_-relationship.

It was over between them, what did Riku expect? Come back to Destiny Island and Sora would be here waiting with open arms and take him back as soon as he first saw him. No it didn't work that way.

"Alright kids here we go." The waitress came to their table bringing their food.

'_Thank the gods!'_Sora let out a relived sigh. Everyone's attention switched to the food they were being served.

Everyone started to eat silently, they were all starving. Sora let his mind wonder with thoughts of exactly what just happened. Riku was here in Destiny Island, and had just said his name….for real. What did this mean, for both of them? Was Riku gonna try to be part of Sora's life again? Was Sora going to let him?

So many questions continued to scuttle through his head. So many questions that he was not capable of answering himself. Questions that desired to be answer still.

He could accept Riku's offer, go back to him, the only part of heaven he's ever really known. Back to true happiness, and love. Get back what he's always wanted and longed for.

Or he could deny everything. Stick to the current arrangement. Stay with Roxas and continue his attempt to be truly happy with him. Just turn Riku down, send him back into the shadows and all that is nothing in Sora's life. Stay to what is familiar to him currently, and obliterate Riku's heart.

But for some reason Sora just couldn't bring himself to do such a terrible thing to Riku. There was still that part of his body that still loved and yearned for Riku. So breaking Riku's heart wasn't an option to Sora. He cared about Riku's feelings. How could someone like Sora who is so nice and caring do that to anyone?

But still, Sora couldn't bring himself to fully devote himself to the first option. He was afraid. Afraid of being heart broken. Of being put in a position where he's vulnerable to an attack by the monster called harm and depression.

Could he trust Riku again? Put his complete will into Riku's hands and have faith in him that he would never let any pain come to Sora ever again.

"Sora, are you okay?"

Sora was ripped from his train of thought. He gazed up at everyone. They were all eating but staring at him, the same wonder in their eyes as before.

He wasn't ready. They weren't ready. Not ready to talk, to listen, to hear Sora's and Riku's story.

"Yeah," Sora spoke softly. "I'm fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat on the edge of the hotel bed, his elbows against his knees with his face in his palms. Tears were slowly descending from his eyes into his hands and running down his arms.

He should have known better. He should have known that even though the option of Sora returning to him was what he was hoping for, that wasn't going to happen. Dreams weren't made to come true, only used to tease and hurt those who are even stupid enough to have faith in them.

He should have known that his life was unsolicited in this world. He wasn't meant to be happy. He wasn't made on this earth to live a life worth living. He was there as a container, a container to just hold all the unhappiness in the world so those around him could live in the light.

What was he to do now? The only prospect of him ever feeling happiness and wanted was inside Sora, and Sora was a reluctant role for Riku. But that was the only way, Sora was his only way, and that chance was just tarred from him.

'_Don't give up!'_

There was still a voice in his head that told him to never stop trying, to never take no as an answer. He had to keep trying, no matter what obstacles came into his way. That was just how much he loved Sora. He needed to be with him if he wanted to survive, and if he didn't then he would end his life, knowing that the only person he ever truly loved didn't love him in return.

With that Riku walked to the bathroom filling the sink with warm water and dumping his face into. He held his head there under water with his eyes open, staring into the world of nothingness. He would go to Sora's house then, and talk to him.

Riku lifted his head from the sink and dried off with the towel, wiping away the tears he had shed for his beloved. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the room, out the hotel doors and into the outside world or dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dante's Story)

After lunch everyone split up. Roxas and Sora went back to their own houses, Ada and Ashley went to the mall so they could go shopping. Leon, Dante, and Vergil were the only ones left. They decided on going back to Vergil's and Dante's house to play videogames.

Dante thought about why Sora was acting so weird. After that guy said something it was like as if everything just dropped about five notches down. But even before that though. Sora had been acting weird for a couple days. Maybe Roxas and Sora were having problems, they had both been acting not they're usual 'lovey dovey' selves. What if they break up, then what? That would just completely throw off the groups balance. It would turn into absolute weirdness.

'_Aaaahhh…whatever.'_ It was probably just some little hissy fight going on between them that will get straightened out eventually. Every perfect couple goes through it.

Speaking of couples, Leon was heading back to Dante's house. God he would give anything to just show Leon how perfect they really could be together. He could offer him so much in life, and Dante loved him more than anything. Yeah, it wasn't just the physical part of Leon Dante was attracted, it was the deeper stuff too. Dante loved Leon inside and out and that wasn't changing. As much as Dante would love to just forget about Leon and save himself the heartbreak, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved just being around him, and the closer they got the more Dante could feel, see and hear Leon.

Like whenever something funny would happen, which usually involved Dante getting hurt or making some kind of fool of himself, everyone would laugh. And Leon, despite his yearn to not smile, Dante always caught the small twitch of his mouth Leon would do. But of course he saw that right, that's what being in love meant for someone.

Dante, Leon and Vergil walked into the large house kicking their shoes off and headed towards the game room. Leon and Vergil were staring at the rack of video games they owned and argued over which game to play, while which Dante pretended to be getting sodas actually was getting a nice view of Leon's ass.

Once the two decided on some game that involved killing some infected peoples in a city, Dante came back with the soda's handing each of them one. Vergil and Leon continued playing the game while Dante just kept his mouth shut.

"You've been awfully quiet Dante." Vergil spoke. "It's almost scary."

Dante rolled his eyes and smiled. "Just because I've been keeping to myself doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, its not you."

Leon didn't say anything, just continued playing as if nothing was happening, while Vergil every now and then turned his head to look at Dante.

"It's nothing, I'm fine Vergil." Dante said softer and sounding a little more depressed.

Vergil growled and decided he would talk to his brother when they were alone. "Fine," he pressed start and exited out of the game. "I have to go take a piss and make a phone call quick. Leon you can keep playing now, I exited out so it's in one person player."

Vergil stepped out of the game room leaving Dante and Leon in silence apart from the noise coming from the game. Wow, this has to be the first time in a long while Dante had actually been alone with Leon. It was times like these that Leon usually found some reason to not be there with Dante or either tag along with someone else. But there was no getting out of this one.

Dante continued to watch as Leon reached a new high score on the video game. "Wow you're really good."

There was a pause, almost like a reluctance to answer Dante's question before Leon finally answered with an "hmph."

Dante looked at the carpet, and then looked back up again trying to make conversation, "Kind of reminds me of that movie we saw. You know the one with all the zombies, kind of freaky."

Again the pause, "I guess so." Leon sighed out.

Leon was avoiding talking with Dante and he knew it. It bothered him so much. "Leon, why do you ignore me?"

"What are you talking about?" Leon answered still with that bored sound in his voice.

"I'm talking about how every time I talk you always act as if what I have to say doesn't matter or is pointless. Like I'm pointless and don't deserve to even be around you. Is that what you think? Because if really what you've been trying to hint to me all this time, while which I've been _obviously_ trying to hint something else to you, is that really you don't like me at all."

Leon hit the start button, placing the controller on the ground and holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was silent for a little then answered very simply, "I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like this to me?"

"It's just the way I am…"

"No, it's different." Dante interrupted gaining Leon's gaze now. He continued, "I see you, how you are with everyone else, I see you so much." Dante laughed a little, "Probably more than I need."

Leon stared away now, refusing to make anymore eye contact. He shook his head slightly back and forth as if he heard something he didn't like.

"Why don't you just…."

"I am not talking about this with you." Leon spoke angrier bringing up the sound of their voices.

"Not talking about what Leon?! My feelings? You're telling me to not talk about _my_feelings?!" Dante yelled back.

Leon shook his head more forcibly this time and then finally stood from the couch storming out of the room. Dante listened and heard him open and slam the front door too.

At that point Dante ran up to his room crying. He threw his door closed buried his head into a pillow screaming as loud as he could into it. He felt like such a little girl now as his tears poured out into his pillow.

Vergil saw Leon storm out of the house and Dante run up to his room. He was now standing in front of Dante's door having a pretty good idea of what probably had just happened. He knocked softly on the door.

"Dante, do you want to talk about it?" Vergil asked sympathetically.

Dante tried to regain control and answered the best he could, "No Vergil, I'm fine." Dante still cracked a couple times while saying that.

Vergil stood at the door for a couple seconds longer then, giving up talking right that second, walked away.

Dante lay on his stomach with the side of his face lying on the pillow and looked outside the window. He stared into the outside world, sniffling every now and then. He looked out at a world he felt like he was just truly seeing for the first time now. A world that never before in his life made him feel so alone.

_Dreams weren't made to come true, only used to tease and hurt those who are even stupid enough to have faith in them._

Dante just laid there…watching…and feeling…feeling abandoned….and useless.

_Leon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora excavated further, or at least what was actually possibly, into his pillow. He was pressing his face so hard into his pillow to muffle his cries so his mom wouldn't hear and try to have another heart to heart conversation with him again. He wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

He didn't understand why he was crying so hard about Riku. It was his choice to act as if he had never known him before and send him away. His choice to move on and start a new relationship, which was probably going down the shitter right now because of the way he had been acting.

This was what was right for him though, isn't it? Not being with Riku was helping Sora. Riku had already hurt Sora enough, who knew he couldn't do it again? But it was so hard. All he wanted to do was forget, but something or someone wasn't letting him. Did he even want to forget?

'_It's what's best….it's what's best…'_ Sora continued to repeat in his head.

There was a knock at the door, "Sora hunny, I'm going out for a little. There's pizza in the fridge just throw it into the oven if you get hungry." His mother spoke from outside his bedroom.

'_Damn it all.'_ "Yeah mom," Sora stuttered. "I love you, bye." He called back gaining more control.

There was a slight pause, "I love you too sweetie."

Sora knew that his mother knew that at that moment she had figured out he was crying. This had been happening more often and was becoming almost a routine. But this time she didn't bother, she just left, left him to his own thoughts by himself.

Slowly Sora drifted off into a light sleep, praying for no dreams this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora shot up from his bed, looking aware. There was a noise coming from the hallway and was getting closer. He looked at the clock. It read only five forty three, he shouldn't be expecting his mother for another hour or so.

He heard the steps again; the sneakers squeaked against floor, it must be raining. What was he supposed to do now? They never had a 'What to do when there's a burglar in your house' drill. Sora pulled his knees to his chest holding them tightly. The footsteps reached his bedroom, then stopped. Sora heard the person breathing heavily.

"Sora?" whispered the voice.

Wait that wasn't…… "Riku?" Sora breathed out. He never knew that to just say the name would take so much power from him.

The person opened the door just an inch at first waiting a couple minutes until finally exposing him fully.

There in Sora's own bedroom stood Riku, again.

They both just sort of stared at each other for what seemed to be like an hour. They were finally together again, and there's was no lying this time that Sora actually recognized him.

"Sora….I…"Riku tried to start. He was at a lost of words.

Sora started with the question he thought was best to be answered now, "What are you doing here?"

Riku looked a little shocked at the way Sora had said it. "I'm here….I'm here for you."

Sora didn't make any eye contact, "Why would want to do that?" he asked a little meaner than he probably meant for it to come out, but this had to be done. Sora had to send him away again, he couldn't let anything start again.

Riku looked even more hurt now than before. When he had entered Sora's room he already looked like a total mess. "I wanted to see you."

"Now you wanted to see me? And to what, break my heart?"

"Sora why….why are you being like this?"

Sora didn't answer for another minute, "You didn't even call, or write, or anything."

Riku was surprised now, "What would you expect? My father would have found out and then…."

"You didn't even try." sora interrupted, "you destroyed me, slowly, for six years."

They stayed there for awhile again quiet. "And now what?" Sora started again, "Your gonna come back then leave again and just destroy me all over again?"

"Sora please, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like Riku?"

Riku waited, "I've always loved you that never changed, ever."

Sora didn't say anything, "I'm so sorry I didn't try, I should have. But trust me when I say this I missed you so much and never once did my love for you ever falter." Riku explained with tears on the brink of falling. He struggled to restrain himself so he could look strong, but it was so hard at a time like this.

"I just," tears started falling from Sora's eyes to what Riku could see as Sora turned his head to look him in the eye. "I just don't think I could ever hurt myself again like that."

"But I would never hurt you, not again." Riku said letting the tears come out finally. "Sora please, I love you so much."

Sora closed his eyes tightly feeling his warm tears flow down his face. Sora shook his head, "No, I'm sorry."

Riku stood there stunned. He had never in his whole like felt so empty and hopeless.

'_I told you so.'_

Riku nodded biting his lip to stop it from quivering, "I understand." Riku agreed. "Just in case, the hotel I'm staying at, it's the Destiny Inn."

Sora sat shaking his head to show it would make any difference. Riku swallowed the lump in his throat. He was angry in a way, "Thank you then," Riku said with a little more attitude. "Thank you for curing me of my stupid obsession of believing in true love."

Riku paced out of the room and out of the house, not turning around to look back. he knew that would just hurt him more.

Sora looked out his window in a daze of what had happened. Why did he do that? Slowly the tears crept back up turning him into a long line of hysterics. Sora buried his head into his pillow again screaming and crying the loudest and hardest he had ever since the day Riku had left first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) PLEASE READ!

Okay thank you so much for patience everyone! I tried really hard on making sure there were no errors in this one for once, i make no promises that there wont be any anyway. P

Anyway! Im going back to check out earlier chapters for any big mistakes and have been replacing them with different ones. i promise, next chapter will be much happier...in a different way. o.O

No Haters Aloud! )


	15. Imperfection

(A/N) PLEASE READ THIS ALSO! I'm looking for someone who can be like my editor. Just someone who I will email the chapters to first before I post them. This person has to be very good about checking emails though (at least everyday) and is pretty good in English. I'm not looking for someone to make extreme changes in the whole chapter, just like proof reading it and making sure it all makes sense.

IF INTERESTED PLEASE EMAIL ME!

----------------------------------------------BEGGINING---------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" Roxas called at his friends, who were all huddled under the roof by the entrance.

They all turned eagerly surprised not to see Sora walking with Roxas as well. "Hey Roxas, where's Sora?"

Roxas stopped in front of them looking at the ground for a couple seconds then back up at their faces.

"I don't know."

----------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Roxas and Sora walked down the street hand in hand. Sora was silent and Roxas was on the brink of snapping. He had so many questions that he needed answering to. _

"_Sora?" Roxas said bringing their slow walking to a complete stop._

"_Yeah?" Sora asked back, not in the mood for any more questions. They had just finished eating at the diner, all he wanted to do was go home and think about everything…about Riku. _

"_What's wrong, and don't lie to me." It didn't sound like much of question, more like a command for him to speak up._

"_I already told you Roxas, it's nothing."_

"_You're lying, I know when there's something wrong with you. We all do, and we're all really worried."_

"_What do you guys talk about me when I'm not looking?" Sora asked getting more and more frustrated as the conversation went on. _

"_We're your friends Sora, we care about you enough to know that you're not okay." Roxas said back getting more aggravated as well. _

"_Well why can't you guys respect me enough then to mind your own fucking business!"_

"_Why are you getting like this? This isn't like you, why can't you just tell me?"_

"_Because it doesn't matter!" Sora yelled throwing his hands in the air. _

_Roxas stared at him unable to believe how Sora was acting. "I can't believe you don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you so much. I of all people should at least know. I thought we were honest with each other." _

_Sora didn't say anything just stared back. They were silent for a while. _

"_Its like ever since you that guy on the street," Roxas started. He looked at Sora and saw his eyes dart back to the ground as soon as he mentioned this. He was silent for a while again. "Is that it? Did you really actually know that guy from somewhere?"_

_Sora didn't say anything just kept looking at the ground._

"_Was he an old friend, maybe even more than that?" Sora stared harder at the ground furrowing his eye brows closer together. "You loved him didn't you?" Roxas whispered._

_Sora still didn't do anything. Roxas let out an exasperated breath, "Fine, then I just don't see how this relationship will ever work then." _

_Sora head then shot up at this, "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked surprised and hurt at the same time. _

"_Yes… you aren't the same anymore. You're just like a locked box of secrets, who won't let anyone use the key. You don't trust me. You don't smile anymore. It's like all the life has been sucked out of you."_

_They were still for a couple more minutes just looking at each other, as if trying to read each others mind. _

"_I'm sorry Sora but I just don't see how a relationship can work when the two people aren't honest with each other." Sora didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Sora, goodbye."_

_Roxas then turned around and walked away. He didn't bother looking behind him he knew Sora was still watching him walk away. _

----------------------------------------------

Roxas looked around at everyone else, they all watched him suspiciously. Roxas shuffled from foot to foot nervously under their tough stare. "So…" he started, he looked around again at everyone. He noticed there was no Dante or Leon. "Where's Leon and Dante?"

"We have no idea what's up with Leon." Ada said, getting back into the normal mood.

"He saw, made eye contact, and then just walked away." Ashley added.

Vergil's face changed, Roxas wasn't quite sure what kind of look it was. It was almost a mixture of understanding and guilt with almost an evil kind of stare.

"Dante's sick today. He thinks it may have been that burger he had yesterday in the diner. You know Dante, likes his food so rare it's almost got a heart beat to it still." And for the first time Roxas had ever known Vergil he saw on his face and heard in his voice a hint of nervousness.

Everyone nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. You know his story is most likely true. Dante does always order his burger and steaks so their practically purple almost in the center. It always grossed everyone out.

"I wonder where Sora is, it's not like him to just not show up for school without telling at least one of us about it." Ashley said as they all entered the school, unable to bear the cold rain that would hit them all in the face every time a big gust of wind came. The storm was accelerating, getting worst by the minute.

"Your right its not." Roxas said in an annoyed tone. Everyone was quiet again. Roxas got nervous and started talking over, "I think this may be a hurricane, think they could send us home if it gets really bad?"

"I don't know maybe, I didn't hear anything about a storm, and it's awfully bad to just go unnoticed." Ashley said gawking out the windows at the trees blowing, almost looking completely horizontal.

"Yeah, it's weird." Ada said, also looking outside.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Sora's room: Sora was pouring rain from his own eyes. He had never cried so hard for so long in his whole life.

'_Why did I do it? Did I even want to do it? Does Riku hate me now? Why am I crying so hard over something that I thought would make me feel better? ... Do I love him still?'_

The last question repeated in his head, bouncing back and forth and all around his brain. Images of every memory from when he was younger with Riku flew through his mind in long blur. Well actually it was more like every bad thought and feeling.

The time he had first met Riku and he yelled at him, and the feelings of hurt. The time he thought Riku didn't like anymore, and the feelings of anguish. The time he found Riku laying on his kitchen floor all beat up, and the feelings of pain. The time he heard Riku's father say Riku was leaving Destiny Island, and the feelings of despair.

All memories that he couldn't find himself letting go of. Memories that just ripped himself apart and broke of pieces of his own heart every time he remembered.

Sora, in all his misery and suffering, continued to lie on his bed and cry. Besides…what else could he do?

----------------------------------------------

"So I think we should all hang out tonight. I mean its Friday, finally the weekend is here. I mean that's if Sora and Dante are up to I mean." Ashley said happily trying her best to raise everyone spirits. Finally the week was over, usually this brought everyone's spirits up but for this week everyone was still in a dull mood.

"Yeah I'll talk to Dante and see how he's feeling." Vergil agreed.

"Then Roxas can you call Sora or whatever and ask if he wants to come also.

Roxas hesitated, this was probably actually a good chance for him to talk to Sora. "Yeah sure, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh uh….uhm…I don't know." Ashley said chuckling.

Vergil smiled, "We can go to my house, ill order pizzas and we can watch movies. That would probably be better for Dante, should he ever suddenly start feeling sick again during the night."

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll find Leon then and ask him also." Ashley smiled. She had a lot of things to talk with Leon about. "Actually Ill get back to guys, I forgot book in my locker that I need for some homework."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ada asked.

"No its fine, ill call you guys to see what's going on." her smile widened even more, and then walked away running back into the school and out of the rain.

She knew exactly where Leon was now. There was one place Ashley knew where Leon would always go when there was a lot on his mind. And whatever he's thinking about must be huge because Leon had never just completely blown his friends off and walk the other direction.

Ashley stormed through the gym doors and then into the indoor pool area. Leon was swimming free style laps and stopped at the sudden bang coming from Ashley throwing the door open and it hitting the wall. He swam in place keeping himself up in the water. He lifted the goggles off over his eyes, and looked at her like she was had grown two more heads.

Ashley just stood in her mean girl pose, which involved her crossing her arms over chest and leaning her weight to one foot and tapping the other quietly on the ground.

"May I help you?" Leon asked bothered.

"Mhm, you can start with why you totally ignored us all day." She held the pose still.

Leon sighed out and swan over to the stairs and climbed out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the bench motioning for Ashley to come over too. Ashley did that and continued to stare at his face looking for the answer to her question.

Leon still didn't say anything for a couple more minutes until he finally started with, "Sorry."

Ashley replied quietly, "I know."

Leon looked at the ground, "I've just been thinking about some stuff."

"What is it?"

"Nothing really, just things happening at home, grades, just a lot of stress." Leon lied.

"Oh Leon, you know you can always talk to us, were your friends. And its okay to be stressed it happens to a lot of kids, especially because your coming up to graduation and stuff. I'm sure Ada is going through the same thing." Ashley smiled with ease looking to see if she had hit the spot with her answer.

Leon smiled back reassuringly, "Thank you." They both stood and Ashley hugged Leon. Leon wasn't one who was very big with hugs so he just awkwardly patted her on the back.

Ashley pulled away smiling like crazy and happy that at least one of her friends were back to normal. "So tonight were going to Dante and Vergil's house to watch movies and eat pizza, you game?" she asked saying the last question acting like she was all ghetto.

Leon's face dropped, but he picked it back up before Ashley could see. "Uh…yeah maybe." He didn't want to say no and make her even more suspicious.

Yes there was a lot on his mind, but not about school, stress, graduation, parents, or any of that stuff. He couldn't sleep at all last night because his mind wouldn't just shut the fuck up already. Even all of today he thought about it also. And it al revolved about one very obnoxious thing, Dante.

He walked away from his friends this morning because one he didn't feel like dealing with any questions in case they caught up with his even grumpier mood today. And second he was afraid that maybe Dante was there with them, even if he didn't see him.

"Good! You better be there Leon, five o'clock alright?" Ashley said bouncing a little as she spoke.

Leon nodded. Ashley turned away and was about to walk out of the pool room. "Hey Ashley, was Dante in school today?" Leon called out to her.

She stopped walking and turned shaking her head, "No, Vergil said he wasn't feeling well."

Figures Leon, you broke the kid's heart yesterday and you expect him to recover that quickly. He had seen Dante take some hits and then just get right back to normal, but never a hit like the one he had shot at him when he was over his house.

Leon nodded, "Okay ill be there."

Ashley was silent until speaking very softly as if there were other people in the room with them, "You know Leon you should talk to him."

Leon's face changed to having a little bit more of an annoyed look on it. "I don't have to do anything."

"Leon your acting childish. When will you just get that it doesn't matter, there's nothing to be afraid of?"

Leon didn't reply and just stared at the tile floor ignoring everything she was saying. It was a little unnecessary wasn't it, for him to act like that? Dante finally got the idea that Leon acted the way he didn't specifically to hurt him and he was trying to ask why and Leon just walked out giving him an _unnecessary _amount of attitude.

Leon still sat on the bench as he heard the door close.

But there was a reason for why Leon did act like this, wasn't there? What was that reason anyway? The reason kept swimming around his brain. It was the same thing he had told Ashley after she had told him she liked him. It was what she was just talking about 5 seconds ago.

"_I'm in love with you Dante…but I'm afraid." _

----------------------------------------------

Roxas walked slowly up Sora's front steps. He stood in front of the door thinking. All day Sora was all Roxas could think about all day. He thought about what he was going to say to Sora when he reached this point and still nothing came to mind. He ran the doorbell listening as footsteps came walking towards the door.

Sora's mother opened the door and saw Roxas giving him a remorseful look. "Hello Roxas."

"Hi Mrs. Haiwah, can I speak to Sora please."

"Yeah, he's in his room. He's been spending a lot of time in their lately. Ask him if he's all right for me will you?"

Roxas nodded heading up stairs. Of course he was going to ask that. What was exactly wrong with Sora had been continuing around his head for the past week almost.

Roxas knocked on Sora's bedroom door, "Yeah?" came a crackling voice from inside.

"It's Roxas, can I come in."

There was moving around going on inside then finally Sora spoke in forcefully calm voice, "Yeah sure."

Roxas opened the door to find Sora sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands folded in his lap. "So, what's up?"

"I came to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit." Roxas replied fast a little too harsh.

Sora looked out the window, "You wouldn't get it anyway." He whispered. Tears, Roxas could see, were beginning to reappear.

"You don't know that, I'm your best friend remember." He smiled.

Sora smiled back, "Your right, you are. You're my best friend because you helped me to forget."

"Forget what?" Roxas asked.

Sora paused, "Forget about Riku." he spoke even softer now.

Roxas didn't speak either. "He was the first person I had ever fallen in love with." Sora continued.

"Was Riku that guy from the park?" Roxas asked, trying to match Sora's tone. He sat beside him on the bed.

Sora nodded his head. Roxas started again, "When did it happen?"

Sora looked Roxas in the eye now with tears on the verge of falling, "Eight."

Roxas didn't say anything instead he stole Sora's original position of staring out the window.

"I told you it was hard to understand." Sora said. "No one was ever able to get it. Riku's father didn't get it and that's why he was sent to go live with Aunt in Hallow Bastion after he had caught us kissing."

Roxas didn't say anything still. Sora looked at the ground then back up again staring at Roxas head, "Riku was seventeen and had just moved into the house next door. You know the Okaharumo house, he's their son. I think I may have fallen in love with him the second I saw him step out of his car. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I finally got the courage to go say hello and he yelled at me and sent me away.

"Later in the week he came to my house to apologize. We became friends and spent a lot of time together. I thought if was just because he was trying to make up for hurting me, but then it was like he really wanted to, and he didn't care that I was only eight years old.

"Anyway, days turned into weeks and I had the biggest crush on him. I asked him to kiss me and he did. It was only a small childish peck but even still, just the slightest touch from him sent fireworks off inside my entire body. I wanted to always touch him and kiss him, but I didn't understand then.

"It wasn't until later that finally we kissed and it turned into something more. We had formed a secret relationship, a secret love life that no one was ever aloud to know about, because if they did then Riku would have gone to jail and people would have put me into therapy or something like that. Our relationship grew and grew, and then eventually I ended up losing my virginity to him."

Sora looked up at Roxas; he was already looking at Sora. They continued to look at each other, "His father eventually did catch us kissing and flipped out. He sent Riku to Hallow Bastion and me with a broken heart. And that's why I care for you so much, because you helped me to forget about Riku….for a time. It wasn't until recently that the feelings came back and then seeing him by the park. It has just been so hard. I love you Roxas, but as a friend. You're my best friend."

They both smiled, "I understand." Roxas said.

Sora let out a deep breath, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell one of my friends that story."

Roxas paused, "So do you still love him?"

Sora's face dropped and he looked away, "How could I? I don't want to lose him again so I can go back to where I used to be."

Roxas looked at him disbelief, "Are you serious? He loves you from what I've seen and heard. When he saw you that day, I could tell, it was like his sun was rising all over again."

Sora smiled a little. "Go to him." Roxas said placing a hand on Sora's knee.

There was silence for a while. Until finally Roxas stood up walking towards the door, "Look I was supposed to actually invite you over Vergil and Dante's house to watch a movie, but instead I'm inviting you to go find Riku, and get him back. Besides I want to meet him also."

Sora smiled all evidence of tears gone except for the slight red eyes. "Hey Roxas," Roxas turned around at him, "thanks." Sora said.

Roxas smiled back, "No problem."

With that Roxas left closing the door behind him. Sora sat on his bed still looking around, _'Well what to do now? Do I love him or not?'_

----------------------------------------------

"Okay what movie are we watching?" Vergil asked out to everyone standing next to the television.

"How about 'The Descent'?" Ada asked pulling a DVD off the rack and holding it up so everyone sitting in the movie room could see.

Dante sat at the end not making a sound, there was space next to him on the couch for Vergil, then there was Ashley, and more space left for Ada, Roxas and Leon, and Sora if he decided on coming.

"That seems good, "said Ashley "but don't start it yet, not until Leon gets here. I already talked to him and he said he would come."

"Okay good, so he actually feels like talking to us now?" Vergil spoke sarcastically.

"Calm down Vergil, please. He said he was sorry about everything when I spoke with him."

"Yeah well lets just see if he actually says it to everyone here." Vergil said meaning for the statement to point more towards his brother who sat with his head hung low.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ashley said running out the room and to the front to open the door for whomever it was. She returned with both Roxas and Leon following behind her.

Leon and Dante didn't make any eye contact what's so ever. Instead Leon looked around at everyone else greeting them.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier today, I just had a lot on my mind at the time." Leon tried his best at a smile.

Dante swallowed a hard lump that formed inside his throat. _'God, what that voice can do to me. Why do I still feel for him even though he's broken my heart?'_ Dante battled with himself inside his head.

"Its fine Leon," Vergil said looking at his brother still. "Do you like 'The Descent'?" He asked turning his attention back to him.

"Yeah, I've never seen it but I heard it's good."

"So is Sora coming?" Ashley asked Roxas.

"No he can't he's sick also today." Roxas smiled a true smile, knowing something no one else knew. But even still his friends accepted it, because still it was an actual smile for once.

"Damn diner." He laughed.

"Yeah true, the food wasn't that great." Ada agreed.

"So should we wait till the pizza comes to start the movie?" Ashley asked bouncing on the couch.

"Sure," Roxas sat next to her in a happy mood also, "what should we do till then?"

"Uhmmmmm I don't know. How about…"

"I have an idea." Dante interrupted sitting up and turning so he faced Leon completely who sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Lets talk about trust." Leon looked up at him from the corner of his eye.

"Or better yet, let's talk about how people act like such cowards sometimes."

Leon lifted his head wearing a smug smirk. "Okay, what's your point of view on those subjects Dante?"

Dante shivered just from hearing him speak his name, but he still kept himself under control. "I think those who are to afraid to even tell people what they think have probably the lowest self esteem ever. And you know what? I feel sorry for them."

Leon's smirk grew, "Well that means a lot coming from the one who hasn't spoke a single word really in the past couple of days. Please Dante, why don't you tell us what you actually think and feel instead of being a victim to your own accusation."

Dante was silent for a while. Finally he spoke softer than before, "I love you, I always have for so long. You are all I have been thinking about since we first met, and everyone knew this already except for you, because you are to dumb to realize anything." Dante's voice crescendo as he continued speaking.

"Oh please, I've known for awhile now also. The only reason I just didn't say anything is because I think you're annoying and don't understand what you want."

"Yes I do Leon! I know exactly what I want, I want you!"

"Well why don't you save it for someone who can actually return you the favor, huh?"

Everyone sat in silence. Dante continued staring at Leon with his mouth open slightly. He closed it quickly blinking his eyes and looking up at the ceiling as the tears started again.

"Asshole." Dante spat before running up stairs back to his room.

No one said anything until they heard the door slam upstairs. After that everyone's head turned to Leon giving him the dirtiest of glares they could give. Leon stared at the ground with a face of disbelief. _'Did I really just say that? God are you trying to make him run away from you?'_

"Wow nice job Leon."

"You really fucked it up this time."

"I can't believe you would say something like that to Dante." Everyone commented.

No ones words really caught Leon's attention until Vergil grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him up from the couch.

"Either you go apologize right now to him, or I'm throwing you out for good." Vergil spoke loud in a very angry tone of voice. He put Leon down but didn't move there heads away from each other, they were practically touching as the two stared each other down.

"Fine ill go, I have to tell him something anyway." Leon walked out of the room leaving everyone behind and up to Dante's room.

-------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------

(A/N) PLEASE READ! Okay so I'm sorry I said this chapter would be much happier than the one before this and it really isn't I know. I felt like it was getting to long and I just wanted to post it up. Besides I noticed from other peoples stories that opposed to very long chapters but not many of them against short chapters but a lot of them, the ones with shorter but more have like way more reviews. This is only for some stories I saw but I'm just trying to not make my chapters _extremely_ long. Anyway this chapter was eleven pages long of Microsoft.

But yes I hope everyone loved the chapter still! And I swear….I swear I swear I swear that next chapter will have much more happiness and smiles in it.


	16. Authors Note! 2

Authors Note

Authors Note!! )))))!

Please take the time in reading this short message, because it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Hello everyone!! I just wanted to give everyone a little update on some things that's going on with the story. Well if you remember like last chapter or so I asked if anyone was interested in being my "Beta Reader". Well I had some responses and I gave each of those peoples a chapter to edit. And guess what! None of them returned with my chapters! Its okay if you are one of those people who I am talking about, I don't hate you. ) But I just wanted to let you guys no that I actually searched someone from the Beta browse and I asked this person if they were interested.

On to the actually writing the next chapter info! I have been waiting for my Beta reader. Also it has been a really busy last couple of week…. almost a month actually…which is kind of sad. (((((( sorry guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you still love me. \\\\

So yes, I am practically finished with the next chapter (which is quite eventful if I may add), and just waiting for a Beta reader to come save me….who is devoted also.

Again I mean no disrespect to those who I have actually talked about this already, I understand people get busy its cool. )

Kay BYE! 3

-Becca


	17. New Things and Remembering the Old

Edited by my wonderful Beta Reader: Lifes.Lover :)

--BEGGINING--

Sora jogged down the street…past the school…past the diner…past the swing set.

This was it, he was going to go talk to Riku, tell him everything. How he feels and what he has felt. He was not going to hold himself back any longer. He was going to listen to what Roxas had told him, take his advice and use it. Use it to get back what he truly has always longed for this whole time he had been kidding himself. Telling himself that Riku was a pawn used to hurt him.

No, that's not right. That's not right because Riku was exactly the opposite. Riku was the sun and Sora was the earth. Riku was the moon and Sora was the stars. Riku rose above him shining golden rays of love giving him a new life, a new meaning, a new hope, a new day.

The doors to Destiny Inn swung open and Sora ran up to the lady sitting behind the front desk.

The woman was a bit overweight with brown hair that reached her shoulders and long red nails, which she was currently filing.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Riku Okaharumo is staying in please?"

The woman looked up stopping her filing and gave Sora a glare that just said, _'I do not want to be right now, and I do not want to help you.'_

Sora didn't pay attention to her and waited silently as she checked the computer for a Riku Okaharumo.

"Yeah he's here, floor 3 room 47."

"Kay' thanks." Sora power walked to the elevator trying to get up to Riku's room the fastest his short little legs could take him.

It felt like the elevator took the longest time ever to get to the lobby floor. Eventually tired of waiting, which really was just like fifteen seconds, Sora ran to the stairs. He jogged up them looking very much like one of those runner guys with their arms pumping along.

Sora reached the third floor huffing for air. He sped walked down the hallway reading every door number as he passed.

'_38…39…40…' _ What was he going to say to Riku when he got there? _'41…42…43…' _What happens if Riku rejects him now? He wouldn't blame him for it, but it would of course hurt. He knew that se had made a mistake by telling Riku to leave, and he knew this now. _'44…45…46…'_ This is what Sora really wanted, and there was no going back now.

"Forty-seven…" Sora breathed out. "I have to do this."

Sora brought his fist to the center of the door, holding for a second then finally striking it with his knuckle. The noise echoed through the empty hotel hallway. Sora heard a light rustle behind the door. He heard as the door was unlocked then pulled open.

--

Dante heard the knock at his door. "Go away Vergil, I'm not in the mood."

The knock repeated itself, "No! Just leave please!"

Once again there was a knock at the door. "Goddamn it! Fine just come in already then!"

The door creaked open as Leon showed himself in Dante's doorway. Dante's face changed from annoyance to surprise, then shortly after to anger.

"What do you want?" Dante asked sitting Indian style on his bed and looking at his hands as he played with a string from a blanket.

Leon closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his head looking at the ceiling. "Dante I want to apologize."

"For?"

"For…"Leon sighed changing his position to one of him casually just standing next to the closest exit in case of emergencies. "For acting like an ass hole, and I don't mean just now, I mean for all the other times as well."

Dante didn't speak yet. "You have no idea what kind of thoughts have been inside my head. Ones that I would rather forget, ones that I love, ones that I really fear…" Leon stared at Dante waiting for him to say something.

"I'm such coward Dante; you don't even realize what I'm actually feeling right now."

Dante did looked up now at Leon. He was looking at the floor now, with a sour face. "I'm disgusted in myself." Leon spoke silently.

"What are you talking about Leon?" Dante spoke up.

"I've been lying about everything for such a long time now. No one really knows what I feel at all, except for Ashley kind of."

Dante remained silent waiting for him continue, he was very confused also.

"Dante…I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it the way it comes to mind."

"Could you please just say it already, for once please don't be afraid, I'm tired of that now."

"I know you are, and I'm sorry." Leon took a deep breath, _in and out_, "What I'm trying to say is…," _in and out_, "that I'm in love with Dante. I have been for a while, just to coward to say anything." _in and out_.

Dante was silent still, with a look of complete confusion. He wasn't sure if Leon was just trying to make fun of him, or if he was actually serious about this, and that for once his dreams had come true.

They both continued to stare at each other. Then Dante's face changed to one of pure hatred, "Your sick."

"What?" Leon asked shocked.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? God Leon never had I ever thought that you would go so low as to make fun of me and my feelings."

"No Dante that's not what I…."

"Shut up! I don't even want to hear it." Dante stood in front of Leon now. "I don't care what you think anymore, I should have just listened to my brother, and found someone new. But I couldn't Leon, you have no idea how hard it is for me to see you and not completely want you…"

Leon placed his lips over Dante's, kissing him softly, but still hard enough to send electric sparks flying through each others bodies. As if two opposite forces met and somehow attached together.

Leon slowly pulled away staring down at Dante. Dante's eyes were still close, and after a couple minutes of them standing there completely still Dante finally opened his eyes, looking back up at Leon.

"Do you believe now?" Leon asked him.

Dante smiled grabbing the front of Leon's shirt and pulling him into another, more forceful, kiss.

Their mouths moved together, fitting perfectly. Dante couldn't even comprehend the feelings blasting off inside him like fireworks right that second. Their tongues moved into the others mouth, caressing along the moist cavern, memorizing every little detail.

Dante pushed Leon backwards onto the bed, making them both fall onto it. Their making out continued as Dante crawled up next to Leon.

Leon couldn't help when his hands started their way up into Dante's shirt stroking his abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch at his every touch. His hands continued up higher to a soft nipple, which he rubbed with his thumb, then flicking it a couple more times and it grew hard. Dante moaned into their mouths.

Leon then pulled away quickly.

"What is it?" Dante asked out of breath.

"Maybe we should stop, I don't think…"

"Are you kidding me?" Dante interrupted once again. "Was that for real or not Leon?"

"Yes Dante, god why don't you believe me when I say that im totally in love with you, and I want to be with you, and grow old with you."

Dante smiled, he really did love him after all.

Leon smiled back, "And who knows maybe even adopt a couple African or Asian babies along the way."

Dante laughed now, this was actually happening wasn't it? Finally, after all this time Leon is finally accepting Dante's love and loving him back in return.

"I love you Leon."

Leon smiled wider; this was kind of weird for Leon, mainly because he had never smiled so much in such a short amount of time.

"I love you too, Dante. And all I was trying to say about the stopping the kissing thing, was that maybe we should slow things down. I want to do everything with you yes, but just not right now."

Dante kissed him; it was very short and sweet. "I understand now."

Leon smiled back at him, and for the rest of the night Leon slept there in Dante's room. With Dante snuggled up into his chest sleeping peacefully.

--

The door unlocked loudly, slowly opening, which just tore apart Sora beating heart even more because all it did was add on to the nervousness he was feeling at the moment. Once it was completely open, the doorway exposed a much destroyed looking Riku. It took a couple seconds of Riku just blinking to make sure what was happening was actually reality, as he stared into Sora's full blue eyes, and his drenched figure.

"I'm sorry." Sora spoke. Riku still stayed silent.

Sora readjusted himself trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry it took me so long to finally accept the fact that…I'm in love with you still, and most likely always will be for the rest of my life."

They were both silent for a while, until Riku started with a short, "Sora I…" But that was quickly interrupted by Sora.

Riku wasn't sure exactly what was happening at first. He finally came to the denouement that Sora was kissing him…again. Sora's eyes were shut tightly Riku noticed right before his fluttered closed also.

It was amazing the feelings that just started emerging back to him. They had forgotten the sensation of the fireworks that went off in both of their stomachs as their lips touched. The molding of their mouths sent something brand new through their bodies though, like two same forces molding together as one again, after being split apart by something unknown.

The two bodies stepped back into the room, and shut the door. Continuing to kiss each other, which had quickly turned into a make out, they backed all the way back to the bed. With Sora over him, Riku pushed away to look at him.

"Is this for real?"

Sora smiled at him kissing him again on the lips, "Yeah, it is, I love you."

Riku took a sharp breath in; he had wanted this since he arrived back to Destiny Island. This was really happening, before Sora showed up Riku was planning to just finish off with himself, because he knew he could never live any kind of life without Sora. But his hopes and dreams were actually coming true, for once.

Riku flipped their positions so he was on top now. The two continued not holding back at all. It was just a surreal blur of kissing and stripping the other of his clothes. The feeling of skin sticking to skin and the sound of breathing filled the entire room. The two made it to the bathroom, which was where most of their clothes laid empty on the floor leading towards it. Riku turned on the shower and the two stepped in letting the cool water cool their bodies down. But still the whole time the two stayed connected and never let go of each other. Constantly holding and kissing the others skin.

Riku trailed a line up Sora's spine then grasping the back of his head to pull it back. Riku was very sure to be very gentle while doing this. It reminded him of the time Sora was rapped by Marluxia. That night Riku cared Sora back to normal, being very soft with every touch he made to his skin. Sora was like a hallow glass crystal ball. So beautiful and delicate, the slightest wrong move could crack the object and destroy. And that's exactly what happened when Riku was sent away from him. Now it was up to Riku to mend the crack back together to complete the beautiful piece of art once again.

--END--

(A/N) Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I haven't been very good at updating ASAP, but I'm trying. I have so many ideas for this story it's just the part of putting it all in writing that I am struggling with. :\

Review!!


End file.
